


Learning To Roll With It

by Butterfly_Dream, genkizenkai



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Autofellatio, Cum Inflation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Futanari Sakurauchi Riko, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Stomach Bulging, dom!Yoshiko, i'm back on my bullshit, leg lock, this really spiralled out of control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Dream/pseuds/Butterfly_Dream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkizenkai/pseuds/genkizenkai
Summary: A series of smut scenes involving Yoshiko, her girlfriend Riko, and her girlfriend Riko's huge cock. That's the entire series.(A collab withgenkizenkaifrom chapter 5 onwards.)





	1. The First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> this probably wouldn't exist without a story called [if it pleases you so](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385575), which hits all my weirdo fetishes and is really really good... and you should read it (shoutouts to [grumdark]())... but really it's my fault this exists, because no one in their right mind would be compelled to write 5k words about futa!Riko and her huge dick getting dominated by Yoshiko.
> 
> i think that's an adequate warning, now onto the "story...." which is.... just... i have no words.

“Lily!” Yoshiko’s voice sang into the quiet apartment. “I’m home!” She made her way through the hallway, her smile growing wider still. Though her girlfriend hadn’t yet answered her call, she really hadn’t expected her to. It was more to announce her own presence, to ready Riko for her long-awaited crossing of the threshold into their shared bedroom.

When she was close to the doorway, she heard a muffled, steady buzz coming from around the corner, more like a _hum_ than a buzz because of its muted nature. That, coupled with the strained breathing that was much more present, told her all she needed to know.

She turned the corner, and knew this was all worth the wait. Oh, this was going to be _so_ good.

“Ah…. Yocchan... “ an unsteady voice greeted her. “W-welcome back…”

Riko’s eyes moved to her, for that was all she was allowed within her extremely limited range of movement. Her hands were bound together behind her head, to the wooden bedframe that protruded above her. Her feet were similarly bound to the opposite side, though they splayed out to the very corners of the bed. Yoshiko had only used strips of cloth to tie her up, but she was pleased to see no signs of resistance at the knots. She drank in the beautiful sight of Riko’s naked body, spread for her ultimate viewing pleasure, from her small, pert breasts and her perky nipples, to the gentle curves of her hips, to her wavering eyes, which watched Yoshiko with some unidentifiable mix of lust, impatience, and desperate anticipation. Yoshiko lingered on these more subtle features, joy coming over her as she appreciated how she had these parts of Riko all to herself, how no one else would see these breathtaking aspects of her.

But if there was one part of Riko that she could never, _never_ get enough of, it was her _unthinkably_ massive cock. At an insane fourteen inches of length and a thickness to match, it would be nothing short of impossible to convince any normal girl to engage with it in any way, let alone attempt to get it inside of her.

Maybe the fact that Yoshiko had to restrain herself from slamming it all the way into her at this very moment was proof of their indomitable love, their undeniable compatibility.

“Pardon the intrusion,” she chirped, shedding her skirt and jacket as she moved through the doorway. She strode slowly to the bed, her eyes traveling over Riko’s beautiful body, and mostly her third leg which stood straight in the air, painfully stiff. Though Riko watched, her eyes pleading, Yoshiko simply smiled down at her, letting the sounds of Riko’s desperate gulps of air fill the room.

“Uh… Y-Yocchan…” Riko whispered, her voice frantic. “Y-you said you’d -”

“Shhhh….” Yoshiko pressed her finger to Riko’s lips, and Riko’s yellow eyes darted to the point of contact. Drawing in a slow breath, she bent down and whispered, “Remember: toys don’t talk.” Her voice dripped with sweet relish.

She could see Riko’s hope shatter, and her smile grew wider still. “But… but I’ve been good…” Though that appeared to be true, she bucked her hips upward, and though she was still nose to nose with her, Yoshiko knew her cock swayed with the motion. “I’ve been a good girl… I… I-” Her pleas almost gave way to sputtering gibberish.

Yoshiko cut her off by mashing their mouths together, aggressively shoving her tongue into Riko’s parted lips. Riko let out a high-pitched yelp of surprise, but quickly voiced her approval. “Mmh…” she moaned, not bothering to stifle the sounds of pleasure.

After dragging her tongue across Riko’s own, Yoshiko withdrew, and whispered into her mouth, “Your patience is impressive. Now… for your reward.”

Riko gulped, nodding quickly. Her heavy breaths brushed Yoshiko’s lips, and she savored the warmth for a second before stepping towards Riko’s lower half. Leaning over the side of the bed, she placed a hand on Riko’s left thigh, making a point to plant a light kiss on the head of her cock before bending down.

“Let’s see how you’re doing down here,” she intoned, lifting Riko’s hefty balls to the side and exposing her plugged, dripping pussy. Here was where the humming was the loudest. She gripped the base of the rubber insertion and made a point to stare at Riko as she slowly drew it out. Inwardly, she cackled with delight as she watched every flutter of Riko’s long eyelashes, every breathy moan that left her lips as Yoshiko continued to pull… and pull… and pull more still, as the vibrator’s sizable length exited Riko’s pussy with a series of quiet squelches.

Once only the head was inside, Yoshiko pulled it out with more force, and Riko gasped, her hips jerking to the stimulation. Still smirking, Yoshiko picked the remote from the nightstand and turned it off, before turning it over in her hand, feeling Riko’s love juices stick to her fingers. “I grant my toy permission to speak. How was your experience?”

“U-um…” Riko swallowed, “It was… pretty big, but -”

“Big?” Yoshiko clicked her tongue, shaking her head in disappointment. “My dearest Lily, this is _nothing_ compared to what you shove inside me every night. _Nothing._ ” She brought the vibrator to her mouth, sliding her tongue along its length in order to taste Riko. “It’s a twig! A blade of grass!”

Riko’s pupils shrank, and she looked down in shame. “S-sorry… I’m not used to it, is all…”

Yoshiko tilted her chin up so she could glare down at Riko. “You see, Lily…” she stepped back towards the front half of the bed, seeing Riko’s face fall slightly; her own eyes flitted between Yoshiko and her unattended cock. “You have to understand why I’m putting you through this… _training._ Do you know why?”

Riko nodded. That wasn’t enough.

“Tell me why, then.” She brushed her finger across the vibrator, then touched it to her lips.

“Y-you said I needed ‘perspective.’”

“Perspective on what?” This time, her finger hovered above Riko’s mouth, a large drop of her own juices on it. She held it there and both girls watched it fall onto Riko’s lower lip.

“P-perspective on… gh…” her legs squirmed, tugging against their bonds. Her cock twitched of its own accord. Yoshiko kept quiet. Riko didn’t need to know how soaked her underwear was, the payoff would be more than worth it. “Perspective on how…” her already flushed face seemed to redden further still.

“Perspective on _what_?” Yoshiko repeated, gritting her teeth.

“On how… big my cock is…” Riko finished meekly, her eyes on her huge length.

“That’s right, Lily.” Yoshiko grinned, holding the rubber again to Riko’s mouth. She obediently lapped at it, tasting herself. “Four. Teen. Inches. And, despite that…” She recalled their bedding sessions of the past week or so, feeling a burning in her crotch at the intense memories. “...you’ve been so _aggressive_ lately?”

Riko bowed her head, all but confirming her girlfriend’s claim. “I think so…”

Yoshiko nodded slowly. “Tell me. What am I to you?”

“You’re… my girlfriend…” Riko responded, her voice trembling.

“That’s right! Your girlfriend!” at this, her hand shot out and gripped Riko’s shaft, causing her to squeak in surprise. Though she couldn’t dream of getting one hand around its entire girth, she still grinned, knowing that Riko’s most incredible asset was also her greatest weakness. “Not your onahole. Is that right?”

Riko’s hands jerked against the knots that tied her down, and Yoshiko saw the motion resonate through her body. “I’m sorry, Yocchan, I… I just-”

“You were feeling good?” Yoshiko suddenly squeezed down on her dick, and Riko cut herself off with a gasp. “I’m glad, Lily, but there are better ways to do that than trying to _destroy_ me.”

Riko’s eyes shimmered with tears, a combination of guilt and _unbearable_ yearning. Yoshiko had to admit, it was impressive how she hadn’t broken already.

“Really, you should be thanking me. This is too easy.” She held up the sex toy, still wet with Riko’s female essence. “Perhaps… I need to train you a little harder next time?”

“Ah…” A bit of the redness seemed to disappear from Riko’s face. “If… it’s what you wish…”

Yoshiko looked from Riko’s huge cock to the toy in her hand. Though it was true that Riko’s package simply _dwarfed_ the toy that Yoshiko had shoved inside of her, it was not, by any conventional means, small; at seven inches long, it could be downright painful for many receiving parties. But even a seven-inch dildo paled in comparison to the monster between Riko’s legs.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get yours.” Yoshiko watched Riko’s cock twitch in her hand through half-lidded eyes. She played lightly across the warm, pulsing member, her fingers brushing across the shaft and the even thicker head. “Oh, you’ll _fucking_ get it,” she chuckled darkly. “But I need to get mine too. And to do that, _I_ need to be in control. You got that?” She started to jerk Riko off more firmly, and Riko responded in kind.

“Ah… I underst- mmh!” Her hips thrust upwards, sending her cock into a series of wild spasms, surely anticipating the release that Yoshiko had trained her for so long…

Nothing came. Her cock continued to twitch, but her apparent orgasm was completely dry. Her wordless pleas only became higher, shorter in duration.

Yoshiko tsked, slowing her pace once again. “You should know better, Lily. Now’s not the time.”

Riko let out a cry of disappointment. “Yocchan… please…” If anything, her failed climax only made her cock stiffer.

“Ah.” Yoshiko silenced her by putting the vibrator against her lips. “Your talking privileges have been rescinded. But since you asked so nicely…” finally, she stripped herself of her remaining clothes, smiling as she saw Riko’s eyes linger on her glistening pussy. She climbed onto the bed and sat herself on Riko’s stomach, the futanari girl grunting as Yoshiko put her weight on her. She leaned down, intentionally pressing her breasts against Riko’s face, and undid her bonds.. . but not completely. Instead of tossing both of them aside, she only disposed of one. “Sit up,” she commanded, and Riko obliged immediately. As she did, her cock shifted with the motion, and Yoshiko felt it rubbing against her ass… but the head slapped lightly against her lower back. Smirking, she leaned forward and guided their joined hands behind Riko’s back, before tying them firmly together. Riko remained wordless all the while, her breathing loud and ragged inside Yoshiko’s ear.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t cum earlier,” Yoshiko commented. After tightening the knot, she stood up, guiding Riko’s cock so that it, literally, stood between them. Then, she crouched down, her hands moving all the way down its incredible length, until she reached the base. There, near the base, was a shining silver cock ring, fitted especially for Riko’s wide girth so that it applied just enough pressure at the base, preventing the immense buildup of seed that swam in her balls from escaping, wildly as her cock had contracted earlier. With the utmost care, Yoshiko released Riko from her semen-starved prison, unhinging the cock ring and dropping it off at the bedside. “Don’t disappoint me after getting this far.”

Riko was stock-still, her eyes screwed shut. Even her massive dick, ever at attention, was just as stationary. Of course, the protracted buildup and continuous denial of her male orgasm meant that she was hyper-sensitive, except now, the slightest over-stimulation meant that she could blow her excessive load early, and that would mean that Yoshiko’s training had ultimately failed. From here until the much-desired release, Yoshiko had to tread carefully.

“If you don’t follow the rules, you don’t get a reward.” She knelt back down, and pressed herself close to Riko, so that the girl’s cock throbbed eagerly between them. They both stared at its bulbous head, poking atop their breasts. “Would you like to know what your reward is?”

Riko could only nod.

Yoshiko knew exactly where she wanted Riko to cum. It was just a matter of convincing her girlfriend. Yoshiko jerked her head down to Riko’s eagerly waiting cock. “Suck it.”

“Me?! Riko leaned forward, one eye losing focus as her cock’s head accidentally brushed Yoshiko’s nipple. “M-my own?”

“Toys don’t ask _questions._ ” Yoshiko gripped both sides of Riko’s face. “I want to see you suck your own cock.” She tilted Riko’s head downward, and her eyes immediately glued to the referred party, though they begged to question Yoshiko further.

“I’ll even help you out.” Yoshiko held Riko’s cock near the head, guiding it to Riko’s slightly open mouth. Riko regarded it nervously, her head seeming to twitch at even the hot breaths that she currently exhaled onto it. Though Yoshiko could take Riko’s absurdly large dick in her own mouth with something close to ease, that skill hadn’t come naturally; it was the proud result of multiple failed attempts involving gagging, coughing, and spittle. She didn’t expect Riko to be able to take it down her throat in one go, but at the very least, could she open her mouth wide enough for it to fit?

Riko’s lips closed around the head of her cock, her jaw opening wider and wider still as she tested the waters with agonizingly slow speed. Then, she lowered her head, and her lower head disappeared into her mouth. Her loud moans were muffled by her cock, but she didn’t stop there - to Yoshiko’s delight, she braved more and more of herself, until she seemed to cap off at about three inches. With her wide, yellow eyes glued to Yoshiko, who watched her with manic glee, she began to suck herself off, keeping her head in her mouth at all times. As Yoshiko watched, beads of drool began to leak out at the corners of her mouth, traveling languidly down her length.

Though it had been her request, Yoshiko wasn’t about to let Riko give herself head all by her lonesome. She pursed her lips together and went for the wet parts first, making a show of lapping up the renegade spit that Riko had attempted to lubricate herself with. Then, she trailed her lips all the way down Riko’s pulsating length, loudly smacking her lips every time she came into contact with the absurdly large shaft. Riko’s grunts of pleasure told her she was doing the right thing. She got down all the way to the base, running her tongue along the underside, before focusing her attention on Riko’s round, virile balls. Having undergone this set of events many times before, she looked up at its owner, thankful that Riko was sucking her own cock so that her golden eyes could gaze pleadingly at her from above.

Usually, when she was servicing this particular area, Yoshiko was left a little wanting for the sight of Riko’s face, beautifully lost in the throes of pleasure… but the massive thickness and length of her cock usually robbed her of that view. In its own way, seeing that ridiculous thing towering over her was satisfying, but sometimes Yoshiko wanted to sit back and really admire their physical love and all that came with it.

Riko pulled off of her cock with a wet _pop_ , some of her drool falling into Yoshiko’s hair. “Yocchan… I’m gonna…”

Yoshiko sat up, pointing Riko’s member back towards her. “You’re gonna cum in your own mouth.”

Riko’s eyes widened, likely for a number of reasons. Some of those reasons involved her inhuman capacity to cum, and riding out such a prolonged orgasm while sheathed inside herself. “B-but…”

“Lily.” Yoshiko dropped her voice, leaning in to look Riko in the eye, though her cock was in the way. That proved to be fine, as Yoshiko ran her tongue along the bottom of her sensitive head, making her whine. “Remind me what I said earlier.”

“No… questions?” Riko tried.

Yoshiko smirked. “That’s my little demon.” She took Riko’s face in her hands again, but this time Riko took it upon herself to start sucking her cock again. And this time, she stayed around the head herself, unblinkingly staring at Riko while she left sloppy kisses all around the top of her thick shaft.

Since Riko’s mouth was full and occupied with other activities, Yoshiko’s only warnings for her impending ejaculation were tactile, along with other nonverbal, yet still audible, cues. She watched with lusty fascination as the protruding veins in Riko’s huge cock seemed to throb in tandem with the entirety of the shaft itself. Riko’s moans reached a climax, and the light pumps of her hips to aid in her autofellatio ceased.

Yoshiko could _see_ her cock contract over and over again, as Riko came into her own mouth. Her eyes glazed over as she tried desperately to swallow, but if Yoshiko could guess from her own experience, Riko’s spunk was characteristically thick and musty, its combination of potent musk and difficult texture could even threaten to overpower someone with Yoshiko’s caliber of experience. On top of that, she came in droves. Though the effort was there, the experience was not, and it only took a few moments before her seed started to dribble out of her mouth, first in drops, then in a steady stream from either side of her tightly closed lips. There was just _so much_ of it, and she’d only been cumming for about ten seconds.

Yoshiko wrapped both her hands around Riko’s twitching member, as this was the only way she could fully grasp it. She jerked Riko gently, facilitating her orgasm - not that she needed help in the midst of her climax. Frowning at the sperm that leaked out of her mouth, she started to lick away the stray supplies of semen, satisfied after a brief taste that it was as viscous and creamy as she remembered. The taste itself was so very Riko, too, in a different way than the parts that granted the girl her primarily female sex.

Ten more seconds passed, and Riko’s orgasm showed no signs of slowing. For a beginner, she was certainly displaying an incredible sense of commitment, not coming up once for air even as her own semen dribbled down her chin. Deciding that she’d fulfilled her request, Yoshiko tugged her cock away from her. Riko let out a choked yelp, several globs of seed bursting from her mouth at the unexpected change.

“Y-Yocchan,” her voice cracked. The fact that she was able to speak at all, while so much semen sprayed forth from her cock, was nothing short of incredible.

Yoshiko responded by slipping Riko’s dick into her own mouth, humming contentedly as she felt the first powerful streams of semen hit the back of her throat. She drank it all enthusiastically, drawing out every single drop by flicking her tongue along the underside of the head, bobbing and taking a few inches into her throat. After she’d had her fill, she allowed the thick seed to fill up her mouth, then removed herself from Riko’s cock and pushed it back towards her owner. Riko seemed to understand, and rode out her finally subsiding climax in her own mouth. Yoshiko watched her, cheeks bulging, looking for just the right moment…

Just as Riko was about to swallow the last of her load, Yoshiko swooped in and grabbed her chin. She pressed her open mouth to Riko’s, transferring some of the seed that she’d saved up in her mouth. While Riko initially failed to respond, she seemed to warm up to the idea, inserting her tongue into Yoshiko’s cum-filled mouth and preemptively taking some of her semen for herself.

Quiet, lustful moans filled the room as the two girls swapped cum. This time, Yoshiko didn’t mind that some of it spilled down their faces. The messier, the better. They shared Riko’s semen, drinking it in loud, sloppy gulps that alternated between their kisses of the same nature.

When all the available sperm had been swallowed, Yoshiko finally withdrew, panting. Riko’s breathing was similarly heavy, and sweat was already glistening on her forehead, though that was fairly expected of someone who just came for about a minute straight.

“I… I enjoyed my reward,” Riko murmured, her eyes on Yoshiko’s cum-stained lips.

“I knew you would,” Yoshiko grinned, noting how Riko’s breath swam with the remnants of her seed. “Now, it’s time for mine.” Her eyes moved to Riko’s cock, which still twitched at irregular intervals. She’d already known it would still be rock-hard, and that her second consecutive orgasm would be just as good, if not better than, the first - especially considering where its entire load would be deposited.

She raised Riko’s tied hands once again and pushed her onto her back, met with no resistance from the other girl. When she returned her to the previous position, her dick still pointed straight-up in the air. It stretched towards the ceiling, and as her eyes followed it, Yoshiko saw for the first time that a few splatters of viscous white liquid dotted the ceiling, likely from the few short moments where Riko’s cock hadn’t been in either of their mouths.

A strangely rational voice in her mind told her that would be an absolute _pain_ to clean up later, but she ignored it. Now was not the time.

She stood up, the bed creaking with the motion, took a few steps back, and crouched down, using both hands to guide Riko’s massive dick to her own, absolutely _soaked_ pussy. Her carnal juices were already running down Riko’s length, and she knew that, if anything, they had no shortage of lubricant. Natural, at that - her favorite kind.

She took a deep breath, noticing Riko’s similarly heaving chest. They both knew this was the main event, but truth be told, Yoshiko secretly cherished this particular part of the lead-in. Those few moments where Riko’s huge dick prodded her lower lips, threatening to spread them apart… they had terrified her at first, but now these moments were like standing at heaven’s gates - the closest that she could get to them, anyway. Though Riko’s absurd size constantly tested Yoshiko’s limits, she never walked away worse for the wear - her pussy always returned to size, no matter how hard or how long she fucked Riko.

And knowing what Riko’s incomparable cock could do to her, she absolutely _loved_ it.

She lightly rocked her hips downward, her eyes threatening to lose focus as that unbelievably thick head spread her apart _so_ wide. Just like that, Riko was inside her, but she had a long way to go. A shaky gasp escaped her as she continued like this, only allowing Riko to enter her gradually, that ridiculous thickness parting her walls with unfair ease. Slowly, she worked more and more of Riko’s huge cock into her, Riko herself watching with amazement all the while. It seemed that neither of them could ever fully believe that Yoshiko could take all fourteen inches of Riko’s dick, until they saw it protruding out noticeably from inside her stomach.

Before they got to that point, Yoshiko steadied herself by grabbing Riko’s shoulders, as she was low enough to comfortably reach down and do so. Drawing in a final, shaking breath, she slammed her hips downwards and swallowed the final three inches inside her impressively pliable love tunnel. Riko’s back arched and she cried out.

Panting heavily, Yoshiko fought through the haze of lust and the illogical amount of dick inside her long enough to flash a smirk at Riko. She reached over, relishing how her every movement caused her body to shift and compensate for the massive insertion, and took Riko’s hands again. She guided them to her bulging stomach. Riko smiled as they ran their joined hands over the imprint, and together they silently enjoyed the physical mark of their connection. She gave Yoshiko the tiniest of nods.

She gripped Riko’s hips this time and raised her own. It was slow going, partly because her inner walls seemed to cling to Riko’s throbbing shaft, and partly because there was _so much_ dick to handle. As she slid out, a lewd squelch emitted from the point of their joined sexes. Finding a good stopping point with it still well inside her, Yoshiko did away with any and all pleasantries, impaling herself roughly by taking it all the way. This time, she didn’t fight her swimming vision, allowing the feeling of the pulsing member inside her to accompany the strain and excitement of being stretched apart _so_ deeply and _so_ far apart, and she started to ride Riko with reckless abandon. She had waited long enough, and their quivering moans filled the room. Through it all, she still had it in herself to look down, delighted to see how Riko’s cock bulged out of her stomach at a slightly different place every time she took it all. It was times like these, where she prided herself on being able to take such a monster inside of her _and_ pleasure herself as well, that she knew that Riko and her were a perfect match. Shudders of pleasure ran through her as she saw the cock bulge in her stomach moving concerningly close to her upper torso, which housed her more vital organs, but given their obvious physical chemisry she knew she had nothing to worry about.

Riko’s eyelids fluttered rapidly, though Yoshiko could still see how one of them had begun to roll into the back of her head. Her mouth hung open, but any moans that did emit from it were soft and airy. Her maroon hair, usually brushed neatly, splayed across the bedsheets, though they failed to conceal the damp pool of sweat that started to pool around her head. Yoshiko drew her hands across her stomach again, loving how her pussy always offered the perfect, mind-blowing haven for Riko’s huge cock.

Having settled into a steady, although slightly uncomfortable rhythm, Yoshiko leaned back, propping her hands against Riko’s thighs. In this position, the protrusion in her stomach was even more noticeable, the shape of Riko’s cock even visible every time Yoshiko took her length again. Riko gasped audibly, as the limits of Yoshiko’s walls were tested further still, but Yoshiko loved how her cock still rammed into her, straight-up, though she leaned back and took it at an angle.

“...gh…” Riko whispered. Yoshiko almost couldn’t hear it. “...gonna cum…”

This warning was simultaneous with the only thrust that Riko had offered since Yoshiko had started riding her. In that moment, she felt all of the signs of the impending orgasm, the visible tensing of Riko’s muscles, the single, deep thrust, which told of a primitive desire to hilt herself, all of her fourteen-inch cock, inside Yoshiko and cum firmly inside her.

She had to rescind that thought earlier, when she was still yet to take Riko’s ludicrous length. _This_ was the best part.

The mere thought of Riko’s unmatched orgasm was enough to drive her to her own. Yoshiko’s walls pulsed frantically, and she let her fingers and toes twitch in that one moment of anticipation.

Riko delivered on Yoshiko’s fantasy tenfold. Her cock pulsed, in one rhythm with Yoshiko’s insides, and hot ropes of cum shot into the girl’s womb. Riko rocked her hips, but given Yoshiko had already taken all of her, her orgasm continued to paint not only Yoshiko’s most precious spot, but also the warm walls that enveloped the entirety of Riko’s cock.

Yoshiko knew when her womb reached its normal limit, and she placed her hands firmly on her stomach when Riko continued to cum. The thickness of Riko’s seed filled Yoshiko to capacity in a matter of seconds, but her orgasm didn’t subside there, and Yoshiko’s womb was forced to expand rapidly to fit the already-impressive volume of cum inside. Yoshiko’s entire body tensed, though she was grinning madly as Riko drowned her womb in her spunk, her hands feeling the warmth of her slowly, steadily expanding stomach. While one of Riko’s eyes was on the very stomach she was responsible for inflating, she didn’t seem concerned as she had long since given herself up to the electricity running through her massive cock. Just like last time, Riko’s orgasm lasted for a minute, and only when most of that minute had passed did her spurts finally start to slow. By then, Yoshiko could only manage a few strangled grunts of pleasure, though she seemed content with running her hands slowly across her bloated stomach. Her grunts gave way to sighs, and she knew Riko had finally come back down when she felt a second pair of hands touching the warmth of her swollen stomach. The last sliver of her rational mind wondered when Riko had slipped out of the bonds, but she was far past the point of caring.

Finally, her eyes refocused to see a content Riko, gazing up at her with half-closed eyes. “You’re so good, Yocchan…” She giggled and sat up, planting a kiss on her inflated belly.

“You’re not bad yourself,” Yoshiko panted. With difficulty, she stood up off of Riko’s cock, careful to manage the new distribution of weight caused by her distended stomach. While she wasn’t entirely unused to the feeling, the initial shock of seeing how much Riko had pumped into her, how pregnant she looked afterwards, would probably never go away. She sank down to her knees, and then awkwardly rested on her side, still massaging her stomach. She felt so much warmer now, it was one of her favorite parts of allowing Riko to cum inside her. While normally she would have to go out of her way to keep it from escaping, the thick, creamy consistency of her girlfriend’s cum meant that hardly any escaped her womb, only dripping out slowly in large, congealed blobs.

Still, she eyed Riko’s still-erect cock, sensing an opportunity. Facing away from Riko, she said, “Can we sleep with you still inside me?”

Riko laid next to her, and Yoshiko enjoyed the feeling of her warm breath on her neck for a moment. Then, she felt that unparalleled cock prodding at her entrance, before it slid inside again with ease. When Riko’s hips finally met her ass, Yoshiko felt her girlfriend’s arms encircling her, one moving to stroke her enlarged belly. They lay there, playing the part of two dirty spoons, with only their quiet, tired breaths and the musk of their lovemaking hanging in the air.

With how wonderfully thick Riko’s seed was, content to sit inside of her womb, combined with her erect cock plugging Yoshiko all the way up to the entrance of such, she knew that the semen had no chance of escaping, and her belly would be just as bloated the next morning. With luck, that could mean a quick morning session if Riko was still hard then, although knowing the futanari girl and her insane output, it would be anything but easygoing or casual.


	2. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is somehow even longer than chapter 1 what the fuck
> 
> (takes place before chapter 1, where Yoshiko and Riko have only been dating for a short time)

All things considered, the date had gone quite well. The restaurant was warm and inviting, and the movie had been romantic. Yoshiko hadn’t stumbled over her words _too_ much, and she was finally starting to rid herself of cheesy cliche date lines and pre-made conversation starters. She had approached the daunting subject of dating Riko Sakurauchi with a similarly daunted mindset, but she’d forgotten that they were already quite close beforehand. Trying to play the part of a striking new love interest just wasn’t in her, but it had taken her a handful of dates to realize this.

So how had they ended up in this situation? Outside of Riko’s apartment, an increasingly long silence stretched out between them. Eye contact hadn’t been made in almost a minute, with Riko taking an _awfully long_ time to sift through her purse. It shouldn’t have taken her _that_ long to find her keys, and Yoshiko figured it was because Riko kept stealing glances her way. Though she wanted to meet them, her girlfriend (as of about three weeks ago) kept looking away as soon as she’d started staring. Wanting to be considerate, Yoshiko fidgeted restlessly while giving Riko the space to say what she wanted to.

“Yocchan, do you want to come inside?”

It took a moment for her to process those words, and it took her another moment to process their obvious implication. A hot blush caught fire across Yoshiko’s face, and as she whipped around to look at Riko, she saw her girlfriend was similarly embarrassed. Riko had procured the key, but her other hand fidgeted with her skirt, betraying her nerves.

A flurry of thoughts raced through Yoshiko’s mind. Riko had to know the magnitude of what she was asking; they’d been on enough dates to establish a mutual attraction, and at times Yoshiko never wanted those hours they spent together to end. She knew Riko felt the same. But they hadn’t so much as kissed yet, and Riko asking this of her now meant…

Yoshiko could see Riko’s mind whirring similarly, and she knew she had to respond quickly, lest this opportunity slip past her. She just had to ask herself: if Riko was ready, was she herself?

She grinned, laying a hand on Riko’s shoulder. “I couldn’t turn down a request from my favorite little demon,” she said.

Riko’s eyes widened before she looked down, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. “R-right,” she stammered, unlocking the door without having to look. “It’s just… it’s cold out, and i don’t want you to go home alone…”

It wasn’t _particularly_ cold out, with only a slight chill rustling through Yoshiko’s thin jacket. But Riko’s fumbling for a reason made a loving smile spread across the younger girl’s face. “Thanks,” she offered simply, and she followed Riko inside.

Riko’s apartment wasn’t unfamiliar to Yoshiko, as she’d spent a good amount of time here before the two had started dating. Now, though, the silence of its few rooms seemed much more implicative, considering the two blushing, nervous girls standing in the threshold. Riko was the first to move after slipping out of her flats, moving to the kitchen. She rummaged in the fridge for a moment, making it a point not to look at Yoshiko. “Would you like something to drink?” she called from behind the open fridge door, though Yoshiko could still see the redness of her ears from where she stood.

“I’m okay. Thanks, though,” Yoshiko said as she moved towards one of the apartment’s two couches. She sat down on the farther one, which afforded her an unobstructed view of Riko’s behind, moving about as she searched through the fridge. She smirked, knowing Riko would scold her if she was caught staring. The outfit that Riko had chosen tonight was both stylish and modest, but that didn’t mean Yoshiko couldn’t appreciate the more physical aspects of her girlfriend in a situation like this.

Riko emerged from the fridge with a bottle, and by the time she’d made her way to the couch she had picked up two small glasses as well.

Yoshiko eyed the bottle dubiously as Riko chose to sit next to her. “Is that…?”

Riko seemed not to hear her, or chose not to listen, as she opened the half-full bottle and poured herself a glass. The liquid was a dark red, confirming Yoshiko’s suspicions. “Are you sure you don’t want any, Yocchan?” she asked.

“No, but… what’s it for?”

“I’m…” Riko paused, staring at the wine as it sloshed around in the glass. “I need to mentally prepare myself.”

Yoshiko regarded Riko for a moment longer, a growing smirk taking shape on her face. “Oh, you mean for _this_?” Boldly, she reached down and squeezed Riko’s thigh, making the other girl squeak.

“Yocchan!” Her initial protest was more shocked than angry, and she turned to see Yoshiko’s wide, knowing smile. Seeming to deflate, she looked away from her grinning girlfriend. “Th-there are proper ways to go about these things…”

“Hm?” She leaned in, intentionally letting her breath graze the side of Riko’s face. “By ‘things,’ you mean…?” she let the unfinished sentence hang in the air, although her conjecture was all but certain by this point. She wanted Riko to say it, out loud.

“I-I mean…” Riko took a shuddering breath, the glass on the coffee table long forgotten. “I… wanted to go further with you tonight, Yocchan…”

Yoshiko sat back, observing Riko and her flushed face, her restless hands, the worried curve of her mouth. Though it had certainly taken her an effort to put her desires into words, she was serious about this.

And, of course, given that she was Riko Sakurauchi, the shy, unsure manner with which she approached the situation was nothing short of captivating to Yoshiko. Riko had plenty of appealing facets to her, of course, but her prevalent bashfulness was on full display here. It just wasn’t _fair_.

“Well,” she murmured, leaning in so that their lips were mere inches away from each other, “I can’t say no to _that_ show you just put on,” she breathed, before kissing her.

Riko sighed airily, allowing herself to relax into the contact. Yoshiko smirked, playing her mouth across Riko’s own, enjoying the warmth and the faint taste of mint. Riko’s enthusiasm, responding in kind and kissing her back, seemed to compensate for their collective lack of experience. They enjoyed the intimate affection, with Yoshiko feeling a rush of joy every time Riko sighed or let out a ghost of a satisfied moan.

She pulled back, seeing Riko’s surprised yet happy gaze. “You don’t need that, do you?” She jerked her head towards the untouched glass of wine on the coffee table. “If you’re serious about this, then I want you at your most… _genuine._ Is that too much to ask, little demon?”

Riko’s expression grew heavier as she regarded the glass. She nodded, and Yoshiko kissed her again. This time, she swiped her tongue across Riko’s lower lip, and Riko immediately parted her lips further, allowing Yoshiko to deepen the kiss. As she did, Riko’s breaths grew louder, heavier, more intense, and Yoshiko continued to probe inside her mouth in order to elicit these reactions. She pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths, and Riko’s eyes were only, completely, on her.

“A-are you sure about this, Yocchan?” Riko asked. _She_ seemed ready, given her labored breaths and flushed face, but in a way, it was sweet that she still had reservations towards what they were about to do.

“If you are, Lily…” Yoshiko smiled at her, reaching out and brushing a finger across her lips. Riko jumped at the contact, but didn’t resist. “As long as it’s with you.”

Riko ducked her head and nodded. Yoshiko smirked, finding amusement in how her simple declaration of love could embarrass her girlfriend more than a deep kiss involving significant amounts of tongue. Seeing this as a chance for her to take the lead, she clasped Riko’s hand in hers. Together, they stood up, and she led the way into her girlfriend’s bedroom.

Once inside, she turned on the light on instinct, although the brightly illuminated bedroom did little to fuel the ‘candlelit fantasies’ that she’d imagined, far more romantic and idealized that their current situation. But no matter: the mood had been set and the proposal had been made, so she was intent on seeing this through, and she knew that Riko felt the same.

With this in mind, she pulled Riko close again, kissing her and wasting no time in brushing her tongue across Riko’s lips. Her girlfriend breathed a content sigh, pressing back with a gentle force. She moved to intimate the kiss further, her hands moving down Riko’s sides, feeling the soft folds of her dress and the warmth of her skin just beneath. Riko’s sighs of affirmation only grew when she brushed closer to her sensitive areas, first lightly traveling along her hips, then up past her chest before settling on the small of Riko’s back. After a few moments of this, she then worked her hands up to Riko’s shoulders, where things would start to finally escalate.

For their date tonight, Riko had opted for a knee-length dress with a jacket on top. While still somewhat casual, it had placed emphasis on her femininity, and Yoshiko had found it both fashionable and cute. Riko’s femininity, however, was _not_ the point tonight, and so Yoshiko took some pride in what she was about to do. She pulled away at Riko’s jacket first, and Riko removed her hands from Yoshiko’s back to allow her to remove it, the two of them still exchanging kisses all the while. After that fluttered to the floor, Yoshiko tugged at the zipper on the back of Riko’s dress, and without too much effort that soon hit the ground as well. When she was about to go for the undergarments, Riko stepped back, halting her advances.

“S-sorry, Yocchan,” Riko was slightly short of breath, her eyes moving up and down Yoshiko’s fully-clothed figure. “Can I do the rest myself?”

Her words were quiet, yet firm. Yoshiko knew better than to continue with her advances in the fact of that, considering what was at stake, so she stepped back, noting the simple black bra and similarly-colored boxer shorts that had been underneath Riko’s dress. At this point in their relationship, she was well-aware of Riko’s extra equipment between her legs, although that was as far as her knowledge went. Being an awkward subject to approach in the first place, it had been a momentous occasion when Riko had managed to even admit its existence in the first place, never mind its specific attributes. Yoshiko didn’t mind. Riko was still Riko, and male genitalia or not, that didn’t change Yoshiko felt. She was sure she would love that part of her as well, when the time was appropriate, and it was becoming increasingly clear that that time was now.

Yoshiko offered the courtesy of turning her back, slipping out of her shorts and shirt. Though she had feared underdressing for the occasion upon seeing her girlfriend’s stylish outfit, she now silently thanked the convenience that came with it, as she was in her underwear in a matter of seconds. Deciding to save these until things got even more intimate, she turned around to see that Riko had taken off her bra. Though she looked away when Yoshiko looked up, she didn’t make any attempt to hide her bare chest, which Yoshiko admired for a moment before stepping closer. They kissed once again, and with their bare bodies pressed together, Yoshiko wasn’t surprised when she felt a protrusion poking her thigh. She looked Riko in the eyes and nodded, allowing her to continue, and Riko grasped her boxers and pulled, until they fell at her ankles.

Yoshiko’s first reaction was one of surprise, and really, she didn’t think it would have been anything else. This was her first time seeing a real penis in the flesh, and of course she hadn’t known what to expect. All the perusing of online… “references” couldn’t prepare her for this moment. One glance alone confirmed that Riko, indeed, possessed the complete male genitalia, with a generous set of balls hanging below her slightly erect member. Yoshiko knew that, if she prodded further, her female parts lay beyond, but for now, she focused on the former. She sat on the edge of the bed, Riko following suit to stand above her.

“Whenever you’re ready, Yocchan…” Riko almost whispered, her eyes moving between her own rod and Yoshiko’s inviting eyes. Yoshiko gave her the tiniest of nods, still eyeing Riko’s dick. Just by looking at it for this long, it didn’t seem abnormal, at the very least - it naturally tapered off into a pinkish head at the tip, and its thickness was decent at most. Though the length was a little above-average in its current, mostly-flaccid state, Yoshiko spared any conclusions for when Riko would be at full mast. Slowly, she grasped it, feeling its pulsing warmth, and Riko drew in a sharp intake of breath. She drew her fingers across the length, feeling its supple skin and the slight ridges of the veins that ran underneath, wanting to commit them to her memory in both sight and feeling. This was a part of Riko that she had never shown to anyone else, and she wanted to fully cherish that fact.

Riko shivered at the touch, and Yoshiko loved seeing her fingers curl at even this slight stimulation. “Yocchan…” she breathed, her eyelids falling. “Keep going, please…”

Seeing how Riko loved even this simple motion, this inexperienced attempt at pleasing her lover gave Yoshiko the satisfaction and encouragement she needed to keep going. Smiling widely, she raised her other hand to play with Riko’s balls, letting her fingers carefully wander and memorize this intimate area of hers as well. Along with Riko’s soft sighs of affirmation, her member, growing more engorged by the moment, increased in both length and thickness before Yoshiko’s very eyes. In its mostly-soft state, it had already been above-average, but it seemed that Riko still had a ways to go.

Seeing as her girlfriend’s moans were bordering on the intense, Yoshiko pulled away and took stock of the situation. Riko was beet red and panting, but more surprisingly, her cock moved up and down with her deep breaths, extending from her body at an impressive seven inches. However, Yoshiko had still felt some softness when she was fondling it, and something told her that Riko wasn’t fully erect yet. She stared, almost entranced, at her girlfriend’s cock as it swayed, wondering just how much bigger it could get.

Riko eyed her partly-erect dick nervously. Her hands were restless, but she didn’t make any attempt to stimulate herself. Yoshiko, however, knew what her next move would be. “Do you want me to put it in my mouth?” she asked.

“N-no…” Riko gave her a firm shake of the head, though her answer was quiet. “I’d rather you didn’t…”

“Are you sure?” Yoshiko was surprised that Riko was against the offer of increased pleasure, but taking another look at the length of her dick, she didn’t know how much she would have been able to fit.

Riko nodded. “Just this is fine.”

Happy to please her partner in this simple way, Yoshiko smiled and took back to stroking Riko’s cock, making a point to circle her fingers around the enlarged head and eliciting a series of encouraging moans from Riko. The older girl started to pump her hips slightly, allowing Yoshiko an easier time in moving up and down her growing length… and by the Fall, was it ever growing. Whereas Yoshiko could wrap her fingers around it easily before, she felt the increasing thickness become harder and harder to control as the warm shaft throbbed in her hand. Any surprised comments were stolen out her mouth as she watched Riko’s cock grow bigger and bigger _still_ , was it even _possible_ for a dick to be this big?! She had to move to the side in order to face it indirectly, as its unbelievable length was about to intrude on her personal space. Through it all, through this ridiculous, incomprehensible growth she was witnessing, she felt a sure firmness in Riko’s length, and she released her tenuous hold on it, only realizing now that her jaw had fallen open somewhere in the process.

She was _damn_ glad that she hadn’t tried to take it in her mouth. Seven inches was just a small _tease_ for the package that Riko had between her legs.

Riko stepped back, breathing heavily. Yoshiko had to watch her cock so that it didn’t accidentally hit her in the face, and she had a feeling that wouldn’t be entirely pleasant. Of course, Yoshiko was already, entirely focused on Riko’s massive cock, which probably rivalled the length of her forearm - no, her _entire_ arm. It had a very slight curve to the right even at full hardness. Whether that was due to its sheer weight, unable to support itself fully, or some other obscene reason, Yoshiko wasn’t sure. Really, she hadn’t fully processed how Riko’s dick was _this_ long, _this_ thick, and she could only formulate three words in her mind to deal with it.

_What the **fuck**?!_

Riko seemed to cue into Yoshiko’s stunned silence, as well as her mouth, frozen open. She fidgeted, a high-pitched hum emanating from her as she fumbled for the words to explain the monster that she had, _somehow_ , against all logic, hid between her legs up until this point. She took a deep breath, her arms hugging her midsection tightly. She looked everywhere but at Yoshiko, the incredible redness on her face only growing by the second. Her _massive_ dick swung back and forth with her flustered emoting, which only served to contribute to her mortified expression. Watching it move, unhindered, Yoshiko guessed that it was thicker than her arm as well. The term “third leg” would only be more relevant if Riko had a few more inches on her, but as it stood, it came as close to a literal embodiment of the phrase that Yoshiko had ever seen.

“I know…” Her voice was low and shaky. “It’s so… huge, and _gross_ , right? I wanted to tell you. Really, I did, since I thought things would come to this, but I knew it would scare you off, and I really like you, Yocchan, so I didn’t want that, but…” At some point, her explanation fell into extended rambling. The sight of this girl, so flustered and on the verge of tears, yet naked with her giant cock swaying freely side to side, robbed Yoshiko of any response. Although, given the initial sight of Riko’s absurd, extensive length left her speechless already, she was now doubly so.

Seeing Riko quivering there for a few moments, so afraid of what Yoshiko thought, finally spurred her towards a response. She got up, and cradled Riko’s face in one hand. “It’s not gross, Lily,” she said, hoping the waver in her own voice wasn’t too obvious. “It’s surprising, but... “ an _incredibly_ perverted thought blossomed in her mind, and a smirk began to take hold of her face. “...I didn’t know your body was so _sinful_ , Lily.”

“Wh-what?!” Riko tried to protest, but Yoshiko ran two fingers across the length of her dick, making her squeak.

“Really,” Yoshiko continued, “if we tried anything with this…” she dropped her voice to a whisper, leaning in close to Riko’s ear. “...you’d fall for sure.”

She drew back from Riko’s ear, taking pride in how Riko beheld her with wide, unbelieving eyes. “I-I don’t know if we should do anything reckless… it could be dangerous. It’s… too _big._ ”

“How big, exactly?” Yoshiko tilted her head, grinning.

Riko bit her lip. “U-um… Fourteen inches…”

‘Too big’ was, perhaps, an understatement, and the more that she thought about the consequences of taking Riko’s dick into her mouth, the more likely she felt that she would walk away with some sort of injury. “Then, why did you make those advances on Yohane earlier?”

Riko shrugged, rubbing at her bare shoulders. “I thought, maybe you could use your hands?” she tried, shyly. “I wasn’t thinking of doing much beyond that.”

Yoshiko tried to imagine fitting something of _that_ capacity inside her; really, it was akin to attempting to shove someone’s arm in, if she were to continue with that comparison. One look at her relatively untested lower lips told her that wouldn’t be the smartest idea. So she sat down again with a grin, beckoning Riko to do the same.

When Riko sat down beside her, Yoshiko took a moment to digest the fact that her erect cock stood at an obscenely high length. It stretched so _far_ parallel to Riko’s body proper, reaching almost to her chest. Swallowing hard, Yoshiko grasped Riko’s length with both hands, jerking her off with slow yet firm movements. Not satisfied by her leverage, or by Riko’s responsive yet soft moans, she bent down and pursed her lips, allowing a dollop of spit to drip down onto the head of Riko’s cock. She repeated the motion, slowly working her lubricant into her palms, until soft squelches began to resonate from her handjob. She was able to jerk Riko off more effectively this way, marvelling at its powerful pulsating, its incredible size. She knew that Riko was inching closer to her climax, and the mere idea, the sheer power and capacity her orgasm could display, stirred the strangest feelings of desire in the pit of Yoshiko’s stomach, an indescribable concoction of lust and fear…

Riko leaned into Yoshiko’s shoulder, her hips pumping more enthusiastically now. The motion seemed to be automatic, as she seemed more focused on burying her face into the younger girl’s skin, which still didn’t stifle her unbridled moans. Yoshiko felt her hot breath on her shoulder, her pleas wordless, almost primal. Her cock twitched erratically, her thrusts speeding up…

Yoshiko pulled away and immediately felt Riko’s breath hitch. She herself was breathing heavily, the feeling in her stomach now a burning in her crotch. Trying not to focus on Riko’s surprised face, she instead observed her slimy hands, trying to come to terms with this feeling. Just stroking Riko wasn’t enough, so what was it that Yoshiko wanted?

“Yocchan?” Riko asked, her eyes a mixture of concerned and aroused, looking at Yoshiko but not, really, _at_ her, she still felt the aftershocks of pleasure running through her large cock. “Is something wrong?”

Yoshiko turned and took in Riko’s eyes, moving then to that _ridiculous_ dick of hers. She committed its length, its size, to her memory, then took a series of deep breaths. Her tongue seemed to fight against it, knowing that what she was about to say was unthinkable, just as unthinkable as the very size of her girlfriend’s dick, but it was the only way to explain the desperate burning between her own legs.

“I want you to put it inside me.”

Riko reacted instantly, her pupils shrinking to the size of tiny dots. “Huh?! No no no,” she waved her hands, and once again Yoshiko watched how her cock swayed at even the most indirect motions not related to it. “We can’t! Not yet. What if you get hurt?!”

“Ah, it’ll be fine.” Yoshiko tried to play it off, though being seriously hurt by that huge thing was a very real possibility. Boldly, she bent down again and swirled her tongue across the head of Riko’s dick, making her groan. She didn’t believe it entirely, because just at first blush, Riko’s dick would be capable of penetrating her deeper than what she knew was physically possible… provided she could even fit it inside her in the first place. She pushed those doubts aside and said, “Lily. You know I love you, right?”

Riko nodded.

“And that means _every_ part of you.”

Riko nodded again.

“So…” Yoshiko paused to drag her tongue along the underside of Riko’s head. Riko screwed her eyes shut at this. “I want to test how far that love takes us. How _compatible_ that makes us. Don’t you want to find out, too?” She rose up and kissed Riko without warning, whispering between kisses, “Don’t you want to feel yourself inside me?”

Riko exhaled shakily into Yoshiko’s mouth, giving her a series of small nods. “I do, but I don’t want to hurt you, Yocchan…”

“Let’s just go easy this time, then.” Yoshiko gave her an encouraging smile, lightly stroking her dick. “How does that sound, my little demon?”

Truth be told, Yoshiko’s little speech was made to convince herself as much as Riko, possibly even more so. Riko’s concern was well-placed, but ultimately, it wasn’t her that had the daunting task of taking what was basically an entire arm into her most precious area, an area that was neither meant for such length nor properly trained to do so. As it stood, she couldn’t see herself working in more than five or six inches… and perhaps even that estimate was being generous. She wanted to please her girlfriend, but she also didn’t want to get seriously injured doing so.

Nonetheless, she bent over the bed, using her hands to spread apart her lower entrance as far as it would go. Of course, the inexplicable arousal that she had experienced upon jerking Riko off was apparent in the way that her pussy was almost dripping, and she hoped this would at least partly compensate for the almost-crippling nerves she felt. She nestled her head into the bedsheets, on the likely chance that she would need to stifle her verbal reactions to taking Riko’s huge cock. “I’ll tell you when to stop, okay?”

Riko gave a grunt of affirmation, still eyeing Yoshiko nervously. She got in position behind Yoshiko, and then… silence. Their heavy breathing permeated the room, and Yoshiko didn’t dare turn around, for fear of seeing that monster cock about to go inside of her. She squeezed her eyes shut. Riko was certainly taking her time, and Yoshiko pried her lower lips apart even further in anticipation.

Then, Riko placed her left hand on Yoshiko’s hip, and Yoshiko felt something warm, firm, and so _fucking thick_ poking at her pussy lips. Just from that sensation alone, she knew that she couldn’t spread herself apart far enough - Riko’s massive dick was going to force her pussy open farther, much farther than she was comfortable with. Her chest heaved, with Riko applying slight pressure, spreading her lips open so, _so_ wide… She _tried_ to help Riko by prying at the edges of her vulva, but Riko was doing all of the work here.

Finally, just when Yoshiko thought she would break from the pressure, a series of soft, wet squelches signaled that Riko had successfully penetrated her. She removed her hands from her lower lips (it was useless now to try to spread herself for Riko) and clutched at the bedsheets. if this initial penetration had taken this much out of her, she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out. There was _no way_ her vagina was meant to expand this much. Still, with her fingernails digging into the blankets, she felt her walls clamping down like a vicegrip on that bulbous head - it was the hardest part because of its increased thickness, right? She reasoned that to herself, anyway.

“Are you okay, Yocchan?” Riko called from behind her. Her breathing also sounded labored, and when she placed her other hand on Yoshiko’s free hip, it was unsteady and shaking. “We don’t have to do this if you want to stop now…”

“Keep going.” As strained as they were, she mustered the words, and she only hoped that Riko could hear her muffled voice through the bedsheets. She didn’t know if she could repeat herself with as much conviction.

Riko gripped her hips and pushed her hips forward slowly. Yoshiko felt every centimeter of its progression inside of her. The going was slow; it seemed that her body resisted every inch of Riko’s dick, clenching wildly, uncontrollably, as if she were trying to force out the massive intrusion. Yet the sheer volume of Riko’s endowment won out with only a little, consistent force, her dick parting Yoshiko’s walls despite their attempts to the contrary.

It was like she was being split in two, down the middle by this _massive_ fucking cock. Smothered, desperate groans escaped her mouth involuntarily as her pussy continued to yield, with Riko’s cock slowly pushing into the depths of her body. She bit her lip hard, shoving her face into the covers, but still, her near-silence alone told Riko that she wanted to keep going.

How much more did she have to go? She felt like Riko had been penetrating her forever, yet their hips had yet to meet.

“....gh…. Gohh…” Her eyes had been screwed shut, her entire focus on not losing her mind to this massive dick, but when the head of Riko’s cock ground abruptly against her insides, halting its approach, her eyes snapped open and pain lanced through her midsection. She gritted her teeth, feeling them ache as they successfully stopped the involuntary scream that followed.

Riko surely felt the resulting flinch that ran through her, though, for she pulled her hips back a few inches. “S-sorry, Yocchan!” she apologized. Even finding her voice through her arduous breaths seemed to be a feat.“I should stop there...”

Yoshiko nodded into the bedsheets, still reeling from the pain of her cervix being pushed up against so harshly. She hadn’t even known that was _possible_ , that it was just a thing of twisted fantasy. The reality was much more painful. “Just… go slowly, okay?” A thought occurred to her, since she was too intimidated to look and see just how much farther Riko had to go. “How far in are you?”

“Uh… About halfway?” Riko’s fingers played lightly across her hips as she spoke.

Yoshiko ran her tongue across her pockmarked lower lip, feeling the sting of the indents she’d left. ‘Halfway’ was, at once, reassuring and demoralizing at the same time. She’d been able to stand seven inches of Riko’s huge cock before the futanari girl had more or less bottomed out - Yoshiko’s cervix was as definitive of a stopping point as any. On the other hand, if she couldn’t take all of Riko, could she really hope on _truly_ pleasing her? Potential injuries notwithstanding, she had her doubts.

But one look back at Riko told her all Yoshiko needed to know. From her awkward vantage point, eye-level with the bed, she could see a thin sheen of sweat on Riko’s body, filming her beautiful breasts, her crotch, her forehead. Her expression was nervous yet focused, and she chewed on her lip as she, agonizingly, drew herself out of Yoshiko, and all of her focus seemed to be split between her concern for Yoshiko and the unmatched pleasure running through her massive cock. Seeing Riko so lost in those primal feelings, yet so concerned about her girlfriend, allowed Yoshiko to steel herself and surrender her inhibitions, knowing she was in good hands.

She honed in on Riko’s eyes as the older girl pushed her huge dick back into her, allowing those strained grunts to freely escape her mouth. As Riko started to find her own, deliberate rhythm, fucking her in careful thrusts, they made eye contact. Every time she pulled back her hips, Yoshiko found herself feeling unbearably empty, yearning for the unfathomable amount of cock that Riko could already stuff her with… and somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if, or _when,_ that seven-inch limit could be stretched even further, if the limits of her pussy could be expanded beyond their current physical limits.

Yoshiko bit on her lip so hard that she tasted blood, feeling Riko again bottoming out inside her. She grinned at Riko through her haze of arousal, but she was so focused on her own pleasure (and _fuck,_ admitting that she found pleasure in being torn in half by Riko’s huge cock was _so_ liberating) that she didn’t feel how Riko’s cock twitched wildly inside her, and Riko’s voice broke as she suddenly crested over into her orgasm. She had the sense to pull out, but her execution of such was nothing short of shocking - she yanked her sizable shaft out in one go, leaving Yoshiko gaping and unbearably empty, and laid it across Yoshiko’s back, rubbing it furiously with both hands as her sweet moans filled Yoshiko’s ears.

Riko came _hard_ , throwing her head back, her cock spurting powerfully and launching hot strands of cum across the entire length of Yoshiko’s back, much of it landing on the bedsheets and in her hair. Yoshiko had to turn her face for fear of a stray rope landing in her eye as Riko continued to paint her body in cum. It splattered across her back, her neck, mixing in with her hair and the bedsheets - there was just so fucking _much_ of it, and guessing from the volume of Riko’s moans, she was far from stopping. Yoshiko found her thoughts hazy, permeated as they were by the unique musk of Riko’s thick cum; a quick swipe and taste of a random drop proved that it had as much of a capacity to make her light-headed when it was in her mouth.

For the umpteenth time that night, Yoshiko was stunned into silence at the unbelieve capacity of her girlfriend’s orgasm.For all of Riko’s conventional femininity, her orgasm, save for her high-pitched moans, was so _male_ , and Yoshiko couldn’t tear her eyes away from this girl, surrendering herself to the pleasure. A single thought took shape in her mind.

_What if she came inside me?_

Now _that_ was an exercise in testing herself beyond her limits. If fitting Riko’s cock inside her was a feat, fitting all of that hot, thick cum inside her - it was well-past _liters_ at this point in her prolonged ejaculation - was...

She didn’t want to imagine it, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to, at some point, _try_ it.

Finally, Riko came down from her high, rubbing her cock contentedly. A few rogue contractions sent additional shudders through her body, a few more small pools of cum gathering on Yoshiko’s back. She let her cock flop, still half-erect, against Yoshiko’s ass, and stood there in breathy silence. Yoshiko couldn’t move without getting Riko’s cum stuck to a new part of her body, and already her entire upper half had been stained by her girlfriend’s seed. She considered how long it would take to wash this out of her hair, but at the moment, she didn’t want to.

Panting heavily, Riko moved to the edge of the bed on unsteady legs and sat down next to Yoshiko, paying no mind to her own seed that pooled against her bare ass. She cupped Yoshiko’s flushed face in her hand, both girls wearing exhausted yet happy smiles.

“So, uh…” With her free hand, Riko scooped up a handful of her own cum, letting it stick to the gaps between her fingers. “That’s me…” she said, her expression partly disgusted, partly impressed.

Yoshiko trusted her legs enough to right herself. She clutched at the bedframe when her legs proved too wobbly, her pussy now aching for both intensive use and lack of Riko’s huge cock inside her. She was still able to sit next to Riko properly, though with a great effort. She picked a portion of the more-than-ample seed that they sat in, making a show of licking it off her fingers to Riko’s embarrassment. “I’m glad I was able to use my dark powers to please you, Lily,” she smirked. “But I think, with proper preparation, we can go even further.”

“Further?” Riko’s eyes moved across Yoshiko’s midsection, which, outwardly, showed no signs of damage or harm.

“I want to take all of you inside me, Lily. I really think it was meant to be that way.” She smiled, eyeing Riko’s softening cock. In this state, it was almost innocuous, showing no signs of the unspeakable lengths it could extend to. Yoshiko couldn’t wait to test herself. “But let’s not rush things, hm? We’ll be ready when we’re ready.”

“If it’s what you want, Yocchan.” Riko leaned in and kissed her, and Yoshiko responded in kind before she pulled away. “I’m glad that… you were able to enjoy it, too.”

“Of course.” A simple wave dismissed the flurry of thoughts running through her mind earlier, the real and present doubts as to whether it was even _possible_ to take Riko’s cock. “I’m glad too, of course,” she smirked. Those doubts wouldn’t go away for a while, but knowing that they were at least _this_ physically compatible was reassuring.

“Ah… I don’t have extra bedsheets…” Riko cringed as she took in the full extent of the mess she made; her spunk painting a large portion of the once-clean sheets, as well as extensive areas of Yoshiko herself. “Would you mind sleeping here, like this?”

“Here?” Yoshiko raised an amused eyebrow. “That’s so dirty, Lily. But Yohane likes the idea.” She ran her hand across the soiled bedsheets, savoring the slimy, viscous seed that now coated her hand. A bath would be nice, she thought, but she wanted to remember this experience and the physical remnants of it, in the cum that coated her back and the sheets. “Come to bed, Lily.” she flopped down, feeling Riko’s cum sinking directly into her skin, “That can wait until tomorrow.”

Riko obliged, laying her arm across Yoshiko’s chest, and the two lay there, the obvious signs of their lovemaking apparent all around. Yoshiko wouldn’t have preferred it any other way.


	3. Definitely Not the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scene request by [grumdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumdark/pseuds/grumdark) who continues to enable me to write this shit and i have absolutely no qualms about that
> 
> this chapter contains: leg lock + inflation + Riko's really big dick

“Are you sure about this, Yocchan?”

Yoshiko had to give Riko credit for her thoughtfulness in this situation. They both knew how much Riko tended to lose herself whenever they did it; Yoshiko sometimes wished that she could record her girlfriend’s desperate, needly moans and pleas for release, for Yoshiko would often hear these sighs of pleasure echo in her mind for want of hearing them all the time. Yet, despite the fact that they were only moments away from finding themselves in those very throes of pleasure, Riko _still_ wanted to make absolutely sure that Yoshiko was okay with this.

Perhaps it was also because, once they started, they wouldn’t be able to stop. Both girls knew this _very_ well.

Laying on her back, Yoshiko had a perfect view of Riko’s massive cock towering over her stomach. “Lily.” She took her eyes off of Riko’s dick to look her in her nervous eyes. “I want this.” She nodded towards her crotch, glistening and already spread with her fingers.

Riko stared hungrily at Yoshiko’s waiting pussy. Though she had a hand on her throbbing cock, already lined up with her girlfriend’s sex, she still hesitated. “But… without protection, it’s…”

“...Dangerous?” Yoshiko licked her lips and grinned madly. “Why, Lily, that’s what makes it so _sinful_ , so _fun,_ is it not?” She bucked her hips very slightly, allowing her labia to brush against the thick head of Riko’s cock.

Riko chewed on her lip. She couldn’t, exactly, deny it - the thought of her raw cock ravaging Yoshiko’s insides, without any rubber or barrier between them, was titillating enough for her to wipe the building sweat on her brow. They had gone unprotected before, but their previous debauchery was the result of frantic lust and the desperate need for release. Now, to do this consciously, with prior thought put into the decision beforehand?

Riko couldn’t bear it any longer; she shoved herself into Yoshiko without warning, immediately feeling her girlfriend’s dripping walls wrapping around her huge dick. She couldn’t help an involuntary gasp of pleasure from leaving her lips, clamped as they were. Already, though she was only a few inches in, she could see the imprint of her dick bulging out around her girlfriend’s waist. She couldn’t focus on it for very long, though - the warm pulsating of Yoshiko’s inviting pussy made her vision swim, and she bit down harder on her lip to stifle her moans. Yoshiko’s pussy was so accommodating for her, stretching out wide, almost too wide so Riko could fit her huge cock, to the unmatched pleasure of both girls.

Yoshiko’s back arched; she loved the feeling of Riko stuffing her full, and even right now she couldn’t consider herself ‘stuffed’ in the way that she ached for. The feeling of her pussy gaping wide, and wider still as Riko’s cock parted her walls made up half of it, but she wanted her to go _deeper_ , to push into her until she bottomed out. Riko’s slow, deliberate penetration wasn’t enough for her, she was too impatient.

Still, Riko was intent on playing the gradual part, already pumping her hips so that she reached deeper and deeper into Yoshiko with every thrust. She was torn between admiring the sizable bulge she left in Yoshiko’s midsection when she repeatedly pushed in, and closing her eyes so she could fixate on the tingling warmth that engulfed the top half of her huge dick. Just as she did close her eyes in the midst of pulling out, Yoshiko’s voice jarred her focus.

“Lily.”

Riko opened her eyes to a frowning Yoshiko. She looked thoughtful, and the contrast between her expression and the notable bulge in her stomach was almost humorous. “Huh?” Riko asked, feeling a building urge to continue thrusting her hips.

“Go harder.” Yoshiko’s directive left no room for interpretation, but Riko still hesitated, by virtue of her continuous consideration.

“I don’t know, Yocchan…” Riko saw how Yoshiko’s fingers dug into the bedsheets. Though her voice was steady, taking Riko’s impressive length was no easy task, and it showed in her more subtle actions. “I’m fine with just this, really…”

“ _Lily_ ,” Yoshiko repeated, gritting her teeth. “I want to feel _all_ of you, especially now that we’re doing this without protection.” She paused, a new pitch coming to her in that moment. “Don’t you want to know what it’s _meant_ to feel like?”

“Meant to…?” Riko repeated, tilting her head. Yoshiko grinned at the cute mannerism even in the middle of their copulating, and beckoned her closer. Riko leaned down, sliding her cock in further so that her face could be level with Yoshiko’s.

“I don’t think you’re meant to hold back, Lily,” Yoshiko whispered in her ear. “ _Ruin_ me. I want to see if I can take _all_ of it.”

Riko pulled back, staring Yoshiko in the eyes. Their breaths intermingled, and finally, after several moments of tense silence, Riko gave her a shaky nod. She chose to keep her current position, pulling her hips back as she drew her huge cock out of Yoshiko, a series of lewd noises sounding with the motion. Then, she took a deep breath. Gazing deeply into Yoshiko’s eyes, she slammed her cock back in, and Yoshiko was stuffed with almost a foot’s worth of Riko’s dick.

Yoshiko’s breath was stolen from her lungs, feeling Riko ramming herself so deeply into her. Her back arched once more, bringing their bodies closer together, and she swore that white lights flashed in her field of vision. Still, she focused on Riko, their faces inches apart, the futanari girl’s expression an unorthodox mixture of concern and desire. She knew, just from staring her golden eyes, that Riko wanted _more_. She nodded frantically, reaching up and running her fingers through Riko’s long burgundy hair, silently encouraging her to continue.

Riko drew herself out faster this time. Yoshiko felt her pussy clinging to that massive cock, wanting it to stay inside her, to keep filling her up. Her wish was fulfilled as Riko nearly hilted herself again. Yoshiko saw stars, and she gripped the back of Riko’s neck harder. “H-how does it feel, Lily?” she whispered through the haze of pain and pleasure radiating from somewhere, too far up her stomach. She couldn’t believe that Riko was almost all the way inside of her - a good foot of her cock taken by her eager pussy. She knew it would remember the imprint of such a massive dick, long after Riko had taken it out.

“It…” Riko gulped, her short, labored breaths fanning across Yoshiko’s face. “I-I don’t know if I can stop, Yocchan…”

“Then _don’t_.” She doubted that Riko would keep protesting, considering how good it seemed to feel for her, but she doubled down and mashed their lips together, breaths and moans alike mixing as Riko pushed into her with a renewed fervor. It was no easy feat to draw her hips out that far, considering she had so _much_ cock to work with, but she managed to find a steady balance between brisk thrusts and using enough of her unusually large endowment.

With their lips locked together, Yoshiko could feel Riko’s deep thrusts in two places; in her mouth as her muffled moans sounded into Yoshiko’s own mouth, and in her huge cock, ravaging her insides, pushing into parts that Yoshiko hardly thought were even _possible_. She could feel Riko poking around deep in her stomach, and the thought made her deepen the kiss further, letting her tongue glance across her girlfriend’s before testing it properly.

Riko had never been the most long-lasting partner; her true strength lie in the sheer volume of her orgasms as well as her capacity to cum multiple times. She wasn’t used to fucking Yoshiko so deeply, and she soon found a critical pressure building in her crotch, spreading from her balls to her pelvis to the base of her cock. “Yocchan…” she mumbled into said girl’s mouth, her mind a murky cloud of pleasure, “I’m gonna cum…”

She tried to pull out, but while about five inches of her was still inside, Yoshiko’s legs flew up around her, bracing against the small of her back, and Riko couldn’t pull her hips back any further. Her eyes widening in alarm, she bucked uselessly at Yoshiko’s unmoving legs, the strain in her crotch only spreading further and further up her immense length. “Y-Yocchan?!” she pleaded, seeing her girlfriend’s tense smirk.

Yoshiko held Riko’s face in her hands, feeling the slight strain of her muscles even in her panicked face. The sight of her trying _so_ hard not to cum was endearing, but it wasn’t what Yoshiko wanted. “Cum inside me,” she said, simply.

“Wh-what?!” Riko’s voice, shaky with disbelief, was made even more unsteady by her rapidly approaching orgasm. “Th-that’s... “

“ _Please,_ Lily…” Yoshiko dropped her voice, drawing out her first word so that it was almost a whine. “I want your _massive, unholy_ cock to cum inside me…” she traced a fingernail along the outside of Riko’s ear, loving how this made her squirm, “and I don’t want you to pull out until you’re done.” Grinning, she moved in and dragged her tongue across Riko’s bottom lip, seeing her saliva build on the edge of her mouth. “I want your cum to stay inside me… is it not a marker of our love?” With this, she sealed her request by kissing Riko again, and she knew her girlfriend’s answer when she pushed her massive cock back in, the large head knocking roughly against the entrance to Yoshiko’s womb. She had Riko sealed with both her lips and her legs, guaranteeing Riko would find her release firmly inside of her, surely bringing an indescribable pleasure to both of them.

With a few desperate, final thrusts, she came while almost hilted inside Yoshiko, the burning pressure in her cock exploding in torrents of cum, which rushed into Yoshiko’s womb. She moaned loudly into the kiss, neither girl wanting to break it, through the duration of Riko’s drawn-out orgasm, her cock spurting over and over to paint Yoshiko’s insides white with her vast payload. She pressed their bodies together, but she continued to cum while the moments ticked by, and she felt a warm tension pushing up on her lower body. Realizing it was her own doing, that her inhuman capacity to cum caused Yoshiko’s womb to stretch and expand to accomodate all of her seed, she was forced to arch her back, hunching over Yoshiko so that their bodies could stay connected.

Yoshiko’s mind, as well as her womb, was painted white. Even as Riko pumped her, overfilled her with her wonderful, incomparable cum, she kept their mouths pressed together, tugging her fingers through Riko’s hair each time she felt that massive cock spurt inside her. Warmth flooded through her body, an incomparable warmth that could only be found when she was filled with expansive amounts of her girlfriend’s semen, and she felt so _full_ , her distended stomach straining against the weight of Riko’s.

They were _definitely_ not going back to condoms after this.

When Riko’s flood of cum finally began to subside, Yoshiko looked heavily pregnant. They sloppily broke the kiss, their moans quieting to heavy sighs, and Yoshiko released her legs’ vice grip on Riko’s back, letting them flop limply to the floor. She didn’t have it in her to control them after being pumped so full. Riko drew her softening cock out of Yoshiko’s gaping pussy, with sticky strands of semen still connecting their sexes even as she rolled onto her back, her shoulders heaving. She stared at Yoshiko’s inflated stomach, reaching a tentative hand out to stroke it. “It’s warm…” she murmured.

Yoshiko watched Riko’s stunned expression, then turned her attention to her own belly, which stuck out a long ways from her body. She joined Riko in running her hand over it, appreciating its radiant heat and, of course, its impressively distended nature. She wouldn’t have guessed that her womb would have been able to take this much. “How did it feel to fall, Lily?” she asked, finding Riko’s gentle fingers atop her own expanded middle.

Riko’s smile was tired. “It felt… _so_ good,” she admitted. “You don’t regret this, do you, Yocchan?” Her face shifted to one of concern as she continued to assess Yoshiko’s belly.

“Not in the slightest,” Yoshiko smiled her own weary smile. “In fact, I could get used to this feeling…” She leaned over with some effort and kissed Riko’s cheek. “I _love_ how my favorite little demon can cum _so_ much… it really is unholy.”

“I… think I can get used to this as well…” Riko exhaled slowly, letting her hand rest atop Yoshiko’s swollen belly. “I love you, Yocchan…” she yawned, her incredible orgasm clearly taking much out of her.

“I love you too, Lily.” Yoshiko grasped Riko’s hand. She stared at the dark ceiling and waited for sleep to overtake the both of them, cherishing the permeating, expansive warmth in her womb, courtesy of Riko’s unholy volume of thick cum.


	4. The Time That Involves Yoshiko Sitting In Riko's Lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one can stop me

This wasn’t how Yoshiko wanted to spend their day off.

She had to temper her expectations a _little,_ of course, because if she’d had her way, her stomach would be pumped full of so much cum right now that she would be confined to the bed, weighed down by the immense amount of semen inside her womb. Riko, with her heightened common sense and practicality, naturally protested at the idea. Yoshiko had thought she would have caved at the idea of cumming multiple times inside of her, but either her mental fortitude was stronger than Yoshiko had predicted or she just wasn’t horny enough to buy into the idea.

They’d celebrated their day off by doing it once, that very morning, but just once. Now, in the late afternoon, globules of Riko’s residual still dripped occasionally from her lower lips, but her belly had shrunk back to its normal size hours before, and Yoshiko was left aching for her girlfriend to fill her up again.

The girl in question was relaxed on the couch, her attention drawn completely away from Yoshiko. Some drama played out on the television screen, and Riko seemed to be quite into it, given how she leaned slightly forward, her eyes wide as saucer plates.

Yoshiko frowned. She had no legitimate qualms with the scene before her; Riko’s rapt gaze was endearing and cute, though the material on-screen was a little too campy for her own taste. She had to admit that her own clinginess was probably at play, because her only problem was that she wanted Riko to focus on _her_.

It was her forsaken right to want attention from her girlfriend, she reasoned. And so she was going to solicit that attention, because she felt that sitting here, she was wasting a golden opportunity to have Riko ramming her massive cock inside of her.

Yoshiko slinked behind the couch under the radar of her distracted girlfriend. Rising up right behind the unsuspecting Riko, she grabbed at her shoulders and breathed in her ear. “Boo.”

“Gyah!” Riko yelped, scrambling to her feet. She half-leapt, half-fell off the couch and whipped around, her flushed face twisting into annoyance. “Yocchan!” she protested, her hands balling into fists at her sides. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Yoshiko placed a finger to her lip, intentionally avoiding Riko’s gaze. Though she wanted to revel in how cute Riko looked, in her slight annoyance that would fade in moments, she had to play this part. “But, Lily, how else am I to get my little demon’s attention when she’s not catering to my every whim?”

Riko chewed on her lip, her fingers working within their fist as she took her time in responding. Yoshiko could almost see the gears turning in her head. After no more than ten seconds, the tension in her face fell and she sighed, settling on a simple “What is it?”

Yoshiko strode to the other side of the couch. She moved close to Riko, wearing a devilish grin the whole time. Riko shrunk back, averting her gaze, and Yoshiko basked in how she had Riko hanging onto her every movement, her every word. She drew in a long breath, and Riko tensed further. “Pay attention to me!” she declared. At that same moment, she pounced, taking Riko down onto the couch with her.

Riko yelped again as they tumbled down together. Naturally, she ended up on the bottom, pinned down by Yoshiko’s arms on either side. She stared up at her eager girlfriend, her own smile meek and embarrassed. “U-um, Yocchan…?”

Yoshiko moved in and kissed her, making her intentions quite clear. Riko relaxed immediately, closing her eyes and responding to the kiss. Yoshiko smiled, running her hands down Riko’s sides, and the two girls sighed as they worked their lips across each other.

“I’m starting to think that being in direct contact with you heightens Yohane’s demonic powers,” Yoshiko said after pulling back.

Riko giggled. “That’s the highest compliment you could give me,” she played along, though she pushed Yoshiko lightly on the shoulder.

“Actually,” Yoshiko smirked, “there might be others that compete with it.” She snaked a hand down Riko’s waist, to an innocuous bulge in her sweatpants. Giving that area a light squeeze caused Riko to inhale sharply. “What you possess here, Lily, is unparalleled, in this world or the one below.” She sat up, eagerly pulling at the waistband.

“Yocchan?!” Riko scrambled to hold her pants in place. “Didn’t we do it once already, this morning?”

Yoshiko thought back to that very morning, where Riko had emptied her sizable load into her. Any normal person would have been out of commission for the rest of the day, being filled with that much semen, but their physical chemistry was anything _but_ normal. She ran her thumb across Riko’s lip and murmured, “Oh, Lily. But I want _more_.” To drive home this request, she gripped Riko’s cock through her sweatpants with her other hand, feeling the blood start to rush to the flaccid member right away.

“Really?” Riko looked towards Yoshiko’s stomach, seeing how it showed no sign of being as heavily distended as it was earlier that day. “Only if you’re sure…”

“I swear, it’s as true as the black wings that sprout from my back.” Yoshiko affirmed. She gripped Riko’s hand, giving it a few light pulls. “Come on, get up.”

Riko wasn’t sure what Yoshiko was planning, as she’d already assumed they were going to do it in that position, but she obliged. Once she was sitting properly, Yoshiko pulled at her waistband again and the sweatpants fell to her ankles, exposing her half-erect shaft and balls. Then, Yoshiko sat herself in her girlfriend’s lap, with Riko’s equipment nestled between their bodies.

“Is there something wrong, Lily?” Yoshiko asked upon seeing her girlfriend’s flushed face. She placed her left hand on Riko’s shoulder, furthering the physical contact.

“N-no, I was just surprised that you chose to sit there,” Riko dipped her head, indicating Yoshiko’s unconventional position.

“I’m giving you a taste of what we’ll do later.” With that somewhat vague comment, Yoshiko started to fondle Riko’s balls, feeling the yielding skin of the sensitive area and lightly rolling the sex organs themselves with her fingers. Riko exhaled shakily, running her hands up and down Yoshiko’s back in an attempt to reciprocate the gesture in her own way. Yoshiko grinned, seeing Riko’s cock become further engorged with blood, gradually rising to its full, absurd length. To accelerate the process, she used her two free fingers to brush across Riko’s female sex, while she continued to play with her balls at the same time. Seeing how Riko’s arousal quickly wetted her fingers, she used this as further leverage, spreading her vaginal juices across her balls.

When she finally let go, Riko’s cock stood erect, veiny and imposing, brushing against the underside of Yoshiko’s chest. Yoshiko licked her lips at the sight of Riko’s huge dick, taking a moment to climb off of Riko’s lap and slip out of her own shirt and sweatpants.

Riko watched Yoshiko strip, then reached over to turn off the television, but Yoshiko stopped her.

“...It seems I’ve overlooked how my little demon has needs, as well.”

“Huh?”

Yoshiko shrugged, stepping over to take the remote from Riko’s hands. “Why don’t you multitask? I don’t want to tear your attention away from what you were doing completely. Even Yohane isn’t that selfish.”

Riko flushed, looking at the television screen. The current scene playing was the farthest thing from suggestive. “That’s… kind of dirty…” she commented, rubbing the back of her head. Her huge cock swayed from side to side, and Yoshiko watched its every movement.

“So, that’s a ‘yes,’ then?” Yoshiko grinned.

Riko nodded, even though in this moment, her eyes were completely on Yoshiko’s nude body.

Yoshiko climbed to stand on the couch and turned, facing away from Riko. Where she stood, her pussy glistened right in front of Riko’s face, and she wiggled her hips teasingly, knowing this. She felt Riko’s hot breaths graze her vulva, and she sighed happily before reaching down to grasp Riko’s girthy length as much as she was able. Lining it up with her dripping sex, she started to sit on Riko’s massive cock, closing her eyes and relishing in how its fat head parted her walls with ease.

Riko gasped, clutching at Yoshiko’s hips but allowing her girlfriend to go at her own pace. She had a perfect view of her cock spreading Yoshiko so far apart, with her vaginal fluids already running down her length in small streams. “Yocchan…” she murmured, feeling her member enveloped by Yoshiko’s welcoming pussy.

Yoshiko grit her teeth and continued to lower her hips. The sheer volume of Riko’s dick, combined with the fact that she was able to take almost all of it, never failed to impress her. She opened her eyes to fixate on the bulge in her stomach, which reached farther and farther up as took more and more of Riko into her. Finally, her ass met Riko’s hips, and she found herself in a rather awkward squat, Riko’s cock bulge protruding past her belly button. She shifted to properly sit in Riko’s lap, loving how that massive member poked around inside her gut. Then, she shot Riko a grin before steadying her hands on her girlfriend’s knees, using the leverage to raise her hips a good amount before slamming herself back down onto Riko’s cock.

“A-aah!” Riko cried out at Yoshiko taking her so aggressively. “Y-Yocchan…” she sputtered out, the pleasure radiating through her cock and throughout her entire body, “...don’t stop…”

“Mmm…” Yoshiko grunted, transfixed by the sight of Riko’s cock bulge moving up and down her stomach. “...you like that, don’t you, Lily?”

Riko could only manage a strained grunt of her own. “I love it.. I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Lily…” Yoshiko whispered, her voice almost lost to the lewd slapping of her ass against Riko’s hips. “I love it when your cock ravages me like this.”

Riko hadn’t been paying attention to the television at all after Yoshiko had started riding her. Somehow realizing this, she finally reached over and, after some desperate fumbling, switched it off. Then she wrapped her hands around Yoshiko’s middle, grabbing at the bulge that her cock left in Yoshiko’s stomach.

Yoshiko’s smile grew. Now, she knew that Riko was completely focused on her, and it was of her own will. She’d chosen to pay attention to her, all of her, and Yoshiko loved it. Her motions became more intense, lifting herself off of more and more of Riko’s cock before filling herself up again. Soon, she was taking close to Riko’s entire length with each thrust of her hips, pain shooting through her middle every time the bulbous head knocked against her cervix. The feeling of Riko’s huge cock entering her drove her to her climax without warning, and she rammed her hips downward one more time, pressing her back against Riko’s chest as her tunnel spasmed, coating Riko’s dick with yet another layer of her juices.

Riko cried out and buried her head into the crook of Yoshiko’s shoulder. “Yocchan…! I’m cumming…” Instead of finishing up with a few short thrusts, Riko clutched at the imprint of her cock, both visible and tangible through Yoshiko’s stomach, and jerked herself off _through_ the bulge. The little pleasure this action added was enough, and her cock started to twitch and contract, and the head pulsed along with it all, stuffed against Yoshiko’s cervix as it delivered her payload directly into her girlfriend’s womb. Spurred on by the warm, continuous contraction of Yoshiko’s walls, she filled Yoshiko with her seed, all the while breathing directly into her ear, “I’m cumming… I’m cumming… I’m filling you up, Yocchan…”

This wasn’t an understatement, as her cock continued to pump thick ropes of cum into Yoshiko, her stomach starting to bloat and swell while Riko’s drawn-out orgasm showed no signs of stopping. By this point, Riko’s murmurings had degenerated into whispered curses, her desperate breaths resounding in Yoshiko’s ears as she continued to cum inside. Her hands seemed to move of their own accord, cradling Yoshiko’s inflated belly which still continued to expand, now protected by the embrace of Riko’s gentle hands.

Yoshiko was frozen; she was unable to process the sheer amount of cum that Riko poured into her, packing her womb well over capacity. Now, her belly looking heavily pregnant with Riko’s seed, she could only watch helplessly, even holding her breath as she was overcome with a desire to see just how much Riko could cum inside her.

And still, _still_ , Riko continued to cum, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the protracted pleasure coursing through her cock overwhelmed her. She stopped cradling Yoshiko’s bloated middle, moving her hands to grasp the undersides of Yoshiko’s thighs and lifting her slightly off her lap. “Oh, fuck…” she somehow found the presence of mind to speak. “You’re _heavy_ , Yocchan…”

Even lifting her girlfriend this slightly required a massive effort with all the cum swimming inside her, and she couldn’t hold her for longer than a second. Lowering her onto her lap again, Riko’s hands came to rest once again on Yoshiko’s distended stomach, and her orgasm finally slowed, her cock twitching at more erratic intervals before finally ceasing its torrential output.

Yoshiko grasped Riko’s hands and together they felt the warmth in her bloated belly. They took loud, unabashed gulps of air, with Riko finally coming down from her orgasm, and for a while their heavy breathing was the dominant sound in the room.

“I feel so bloated…” Yoshiko smiled tiredly. With a great effort, she stood off of Riko’s cock, almost toppling over as the immense, viscous fluid in her stomach unbalanced her. Even without the massive rod plugging her, Riko’s cum was so thick that none of it leaked out at that moment. She quickly sat down again next to Riko, who stared at her out of the corner of her eye. Sweat caked both of their foreheads. “I think that was the most you’ve cum inside me. I’m proud of my little demon.”

Riko smiled bashfully. Her softening cock was covered in a generous mixture of their fluids. “I’m glad… I could satisfy you…”

Yoshiko laughed, the motion causing pain to lance through her expanded middle. Clutching at her inflated stomach, she still smiled. “Satisfy? Lily, you’ve done _so_ much more than that.” She leaned in and kissed Riko deeply, their sloppy moans resounding in each others’ mouths. Riko once again caressed Yoshiko’s belly with her hands, breaking the kiss at one point to bend down and plant a number of rapid pecks along the expanse of her girlfriend’s stomach, loving the faint warmth that emanated whenever she put her lips to it. She drew back, an idea forming in her head as she got off the couch to kneel in front of Yoshiko. She rested her head against Yoshiko’s enlarged stomach, and now that same warmth pressed against her cheek.

“You’re so naughty.” Yoshiko grinned at the sight. She placed one hand atop Riko’s head, the other stroking her belly.

Riko merely shrugged. The two sat there in silence, with Riko treasuring how Yoshiko’s stomach felt against her head, and Yoshiko loving the sight of her girlfriend, resting her head against her own bloated middle.


	5. The Time Riko Came Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grumdark a/n- wow huh so this was really something wasn’t it….!!!!! this was so much fun to write i can’t believe we did it so fast. i hope yall get ur jollies out of it like we did. sorry to yohariko fanbase for infiltrating your tag with all of..this….. thanks for reading!  
> Butterfly_Dream a/n: so this is what happens when two hopeless degenerates collab on a shared kink… this is the most self-indulgent, depraved chapter yet and I had far too much fun writing this with the always-lovely grumdark… if your enjoyment reading this comes close to how much we enjoyed writing it, then welcome to the dark side...

Riko hit the bed, a long sigh escaping from her at the same moment her bedsheets collapsed into her with an airy  _ poof _ . The events of the past few days had been positively exhausting, and she thought to herself that the next morning could not possibly come soon enough as she unlocked her phone and scrolled through the dozens of missed notifications she’d received throughout the day.

**_da10shi:_ ** _ greetings, my favorite little demon _

**_da10shi:_ ** _ you should be aware that i will be conducting a number of rituals today to ensure success in your performance _

**_da10shi:_ ** _ they will be live at twitch.tv/thegreatyohane if you would like a visual boost _

**_da10shi:_ ** _ rarely does Yohane show such kindness, even to her disciples! _

**_da10shi:_ ** _ so be grateful! _

Riko’s eyes instinctively rolled at the multiple messages in a row she’d received from her girlfriend during the piano performance she’d been ruthlessly practicing for over the past few weeks. She was grateful for the support, however bizarre Yoshiko’s ways of going about said support were.

**_Sakura_Riko:_ ** _ Back to my hotel room, finally… _

**_Sakura_Riko:_ ** _ Whether it was your influence or not, I think the performance went well. I managed to not slip up like I’ve been stressing over. _

She sent a relieved-looking cartoon cat sticker to emphasize her point. Her phone buzzed the moment she set it down on her stomach. Either Yoshiko had been eagerly anticipating her response or she was bored enough to be on her phone at that very moment. Focusing on the former possibility, Riko couldn’t help but smile.

**_da10shi:_ ** _ as expected of my little demon! >:)  _

**_da10shi:_ ** _ with our dark powers combined nothing can stand in our way _

**_da10shi:_ ** _ i offer my congratulations. this is merely the first step in your path to Hell _

Riko’s thumbs tapped gently across the surface of her smartphone screen; her nails clicking quietly as she typed her response.

**_Sakura_Riko:_ ** _ What have you been up to while I’ve been away? _

**_Sakura_Riko:_ ** _ Do you miss me? _

Riko tended to forgo the written emotes and kaomojis that Yoshiko peppered into her messages, and instead favored the many cutesy stickers she had, with great shame, purchased over time. She selected a pink-haired girl with hearts in her eyes, smiling as she saw the ellipses which told of her girlfriend’s typing appear nearly immediately after her own message sent. The other girl tended to be on the needy side; something Riko had caught onto over the years.

She saw why Yoshiko took her time in typing out a response, as a generic file box loaded on screen, a placeholder for the image that was surely to follow. Riko stopped scrolling through her array of stickers, peering in closer -

When the picture loaded, Riko slammed her phone down on the bed covers, a hot blush overtaking her face. Placing a hand over her pounding heart, she slowly opened her phone again and steeled herself for what she’d only gotten a glimpse of moments before.

Framed within the confines of a digital photo was her girlfriend’s body. More specifically, her girlfriend’s practically entirely nude body. With the hand not holding up her phone, Yoshiko was lifting her tank top to reveal her bare chest, her nipples obviously hard atop her fairly small breasts. Riko chewed on her lower lip as her gaze drifted down from her chest, to her flat, pale stomach, to her simple black underwear which covered up her most sensitive zone. Riko longed to see her, to feel her… It had been simply far too long. A mere four days felt like it had been an eternity.

Riko read the message bubble which had popped up beneath the image; it had gone unnoticed in her flushed daze upon inspecting the lewd photograph.

**_da10shi:_ ** _ wanna see more?  >;) _

She hurriedly typed out her response, making many errors in her haste. Before she could press ‘send,’ however, her last inkling of common sense told her that she was playing right into her girlfriend’s hands. Being apart for this long was taking its toll on her, but they had agreed to hold out, for each other’s sake.

She erased her desperate-sounding “yes, please…” and tried again, trying to keep her eyes off of the conspicuous bulge that had begun to tent around the crotch of her fancy dress.

**_Sakura_Riko:_ ** _ Yocchan…! What happened to our agreement?! _

**_da10shi:_ ** _ what about it? we never said i couldn’t tempt you… _

**_da10shi:_ ** _ but! pleasuring yourself is still forbidden! _

**_da10shi:_ ** _ we are clear on that, are we not? :) _

Riko audibly groaned at the message and threw one arm over her face. It was as if Yoshiko was torturing her on purpose; in fact she was positive that was her exact devilish intent. Her phone buzzed once again, and she peered at the screen from under her forearm.

**_da10shi:_ ** _ surely you can wait one more day, can’t you lily? _

**_da10shi:_ ** _ unless you’re so pent up that you might even break the rules… but you’re a good little demon. you won’t disappoint yohane, will you? _

Riko mulled over her response. The obvious answer would also be a lie, as her erection was a stiff, painful reminder of how little release it had gotten over the past four days. Though it pained her so, she elected to keep their promise. What was one more day, after she’d already denied herself this much?

**_Sakura_Riko:_ ** _ I’m a woman of my word, Yocchan… _

She knew that adding the ellipses at the end highlighted her uncertainty, but she kept it anyway. She couldn’t even bear her need for release enough to keep her desires completely hidden.

**_da10shi:_ ** _ you are Yohane’s and only Yohane’s _

**_da10shi:_ ** _ bear this in mind, and your reward will be sweeter than the nectar of the gods _

Riko rolled to her side with a groan, tucking her stiff member between her thighs to suppress any tempestuous desires. The desire to relieve herself of the pressure building inside her was unbearable, but she forced her mind to focus on tomorrow. Tomorrow, when she could finally achieve that sense of relief in the way they both loved the most.

A few messages and goodnights were exchanged as Riko changed into her pajamas, and she realized just how hard it was to be away from her girlfriend for so long, in many ways. There was the obvious sexual sort of emptiness she felt each time they parted like this, but simultaneously simply the desire to be with Yoshiko again. In any little way; whether kissing, napping, or simply sitting in each other’s presence, Riko treasured Yoshiko’s company more than anything. 

With this pit of loneliness in her stomach, mixed with an anxious excitement for the morning to follow, Riko drifted off to sleep.

_ Numazu. Next stop, Numazu. _

The mechanical female voice stirred Riko from her thoughts. Its unnatural tone nonetheless drove home the fact that she was coming home to her girlfriend. Thinking back on their relationship thus far, they’d never been apart for this long. Four days could pass by in the blink of an eye when they were together, so why did the minutes drag on when they were apart? Even during her performance, which hadn’t contained a single major slip-up, her thoughts had still wandered, tinged with blue as they were.

The train pulled into the station, and a number of passengers stood out of their seats to crowd around the nearest door. Riko quickly retrieved her bag of luggage from the overhead railings and moved to join them. From where she stood, she couldn’t see her girlfriend waiting for her, as she’d promised that very morning.  _ Where is she?  _ Riko fussed internally as her eyes darted back and forth across the bustling station. It was natural that she wouldn’t see Yoshiko immediately amongst the busy crowd, but she still felt a pang of anxiety in her chest.

The feeling was cut short, however, when she felt the shocking, sudden weight of arms around her shoulders from behind. “Got you!!” A devious voice sounded against her ear. Riko jumped and took in a sharp breath before she smelled the comfortable, home-y scent of her girlfriend’s soap and shampoo, turning around with a smile. The familiar sight of Yoshiko’s face, her smirk flashing her teeth, amethyst eyes sparkling under the harsh fluorescent lights of the train station.

“Yocchan!! You startled me…” She spoke through the wide grin painted across her own face, wrapping her own arms around the other girl and burying her face between her neck and shoulder. 

Yoshiko chuckled against Riko’s cheek. “My little demon obviously missed me quite a bit.” She muttered before relaxing into Riko’s embrace. “I missed you too.” She muttered against her hair, dropped of the Yohane persona and falling into her natural voice.

A few moments passed before the two released one another from their respective grip. “Well… we may as well get going.” Riko suggested, taking Yoshiko’s hand in her own, the other wrapped around the handle of her rolling suitcase.

Hands clasped together, the two made their way home. It took a bit of walking, as well as a short bus ride, but they eventually arrived at the apartment building in which they resided. It was nothing really elegant or spectacular, but the place was by no means shabby. 

The walk home was pleasant; Riko related her experience up on stage. While the environment was stifling and daunting, she had learned to embrace the attention, feeding off of it to heighten the quality of her performance. Yoshiko listened with great interest, and seemed intent on letting Riko talk. The older girl assumed that Yoshiko had busied herself in her own way, that she was more interested in hearing Riko talk about her day. Riko smiled at the thought.

But when they stopped in front of the door to their apartment, Riko sensed a tangible shift in the atmosphere. She stopped midway through an anecdote about her accompanying violinist when she realized that Yoshiko no longer seemed engaged with her. She didn’t have the opportunity to ask why, though, as Yoshiko opened the door and pulled her inside.

“Yocchan?” Riko could only see the slim outline of her girlfriend in the darkened landing. “Is everything -”

Yoshiko spun around. Riko felt two hands land on her shoulders, and she was pulled forward into a brazen, passionate kiss. Any further questions she had fell away at this sensation that she had missed so much, the warmth of her girlfriend’s mouth pressed against her own, coupled with their bodies hugging tightly to one another. No, four days was far,  _ far _ too long for them to be apart.

RIko sighed into the kiss, yielding against the pressure of her girlfriend’s lips against hers. She let her fist release the handle of her luggage, causing it to fall to the ground. It could be picked up later, she thought, as she placed her hands on Yoshiko’s waist. The dark haired girl’s tongue flicked across the other’s lower lip, and she opened her mouth to allow her entry.

With hands roaming farther up Yoshiko’s waist, trailing up and down her shoulder blades, Riko’s breaths grew to heavier panting against her partner’s mouth. They fit together perfectly, filling a void in each other they never guessed could grow so deep and hollow.

Yoshiko drew Riko’s tongue between her teeth, rolling the flesh between her canines. A quiet moan escaped from the older girl’s throat at their sharpness poking and prodding the sensitive area. After releasing her, Yoshiko pulled away, hungry eyes gazing into Riko’s own with pupils blown wide and hands gripping her hips almost too tightly. The desperation in her face was overt, and Riko’s own expression mirrored it.

“Come to bed, Lily.” Yoshiko purred, and Riko knew it was more of an order than a request. She nodded meekly, allowing Yoshiko to take her by the hand and lead her towards the bedroom, not bothering to turn on any of the lights on the way.

Perhaps their closeness, their mere proximity to one another was making them lightheaded and giddy, for even as they proceeded, they stayed connected, trading quick, desperate kisses all the while. Riko almost bumped her head against the door frame, and their reckless passion brought a wry smile to her face. She allowed Yoshiko to first tug at her skirt and she smoothly slipped her feet through it, the article of clothing already forgotten on their trail to the bed. Her cardigan was next to go, and finally her shirt followed in quick succession. Riko knew she’d scold herself later for letting that shirt get wrinkled so carelessly, but in this moment she gladly let it happen.

She lifted the cloak that Yoshiko so loved to don, citing “fallen angel” reasons, and Yoshiko lifted her arms to help her lift tank top off of her figure. The younger girl slipped out of her own jeans, and now both girls stood at the edge of the bed, clad only in their undergarments and still trading frequent kisses.

By now, Riko couldn’t ignore the uncomfortable pressure in her crotch. She looked down to see her erection, half-engorged with blood and poking through her boxer briefs to press against Yoshiko’s stomach. Yoshiko saw it too, and she smirked at it through half-lidded eyes. “Lily.” Her voice was low and husky. “Have you held fast to the terms of our agreement?” With one hand, she traced her fingers along the waistband of her undergarments, nails grazing against her hip bones and raising goosebumps in their wake. 

Riko sighed and twitched her hips at the slight contact. “Y-yes…” she breathed, feeling the sensitive nerves in her half-erect member sending pulses through her body. “You’re such a tease, Yocchan…” 

“It was a test,” Yoshiko said, her voice low. She swept two fingers across the bulge in Riko’s boxer briefs, eliciting a needy whine from its owner. “To see if my little demon could withstand temptation.”

“D-did I pass?” Riko murmured into her ear, pressing her erection against Yoshiko’s body.

Yoshiko finally freed Riko’s cock from its constraints. “With flying colors.” She stroked it in earnest, watching it harden to its full, massive size. With each calculated caress, Riko’s breathing grew shakier, and the other girl smiled. “You’ve more than earned a reward, I think.” Yoshiko sank her hips down to the bed, all the while trailing her fingers delicately up the thick, twitching member in her grasp. Dark, sly eyes met desperate, needy ones and Yoshiko leaned forward painfully slow to press the flat of her tongue against the red, bulbous head of Riko’s cock. Swirling her tongue around it, her gaze never left the other’s. She made a great, obvious show of the whole ordeal, sucking her lips around the tip and pulling them off with a dramatic  _ smack _ . And Riko could only watch, her bare chest heaving with each breath and hands balled into fists at her sides.

Yoshiko held Riko’s impressive length with both hands, moving all the way down its length until she was at the base. She stuck her tongue out and started to drag it all the way up Riko’s dick, leaving a thin trail of saliva in her wake. Still, she held Riko’s gaze as she did so, and once she reached the head once more, she opened wide and took Riko’s thick head into her mouth.

Riko sighed at feeling her head enveloped by the warmth of her girlfriend’s mouth. Now, she knew that even if she’d tried to pleasure herself in the days they’d been apart, any attempts would have proved futile and unsatisfactory when compared to the earth-shattering climaxes Yoshiko always gave her, ones that left her panting, sweaty, and exhausted. While Yoshiko took more and more of her huge dick into her mouth, Riko already felt the beginnings of a climax tugging at the base of her cock, and she decided to let it happen, letting her fingers sink into her girlfriend’s hair…

Yoshiko pulled off of her cock with a wet  _ pop _ , a string of spit still connecting her tongue with Riko’s head. “Now, now, Lily…” She smirked, reaching up and removing Riko’s fingers from her hair. “We didn’t wait four days so you could finish there.”

“Wh-what?” Riko stammered through the oppressive haze of pleasure still coursing through her. Her cock had long since achieved full hardness, and Yoshiko beheld its extensive length. If lined up parallel to the rest of her body, it would probably reach past her knees. Yoshiko’s own sex pulsed at the thought of that monster ravaging her, and she dropped her black panties to the floor. 

She climbed onto the bed and rolled over, stomach down. She raised her ass at Riko, using her fingers to spread her dripping lower lips. “Would you not prefer to finish  _ here _ ?” She shot her girlfriend a devilish grin from over her shoulder. “Is this not what you’ve been drooling at the thought of for the past four days?”

Riko gnawed at her lower lip and unabashedly stared at Yoshiko’s glistening pussy. Every cell in her brain, every nerve in her body, was screaming at her to bury herself deep within its pulsating, tight walls and empty every last drop of her cum inside. Yoshiko was right; this was everything she had been saving up for. Four days was too, _ too  _ long. Riko grasped the base of her cock with her hand, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Her comically massive dick swayed with each movement.

“What’s keeping you, Lily?” Yoshiko’s deep voice drew Riko out of her stupor. Despite keeping up her haughty persona, Riko could tell the other girl was becoming desperate. After all, she wasn’t the only one who had been waiting days for this.

“R-Right…” Riko stepped forward on shaky legs. She had to keep a hand on her dick the entire time, lest she lose control of it. When she was sure that it was lined up with her girlfriend’s pussy, she took a series of deep breaths. With her other hand, she reached out and grabbed Yoshiko’s left hip. Trembling with both nerves and anticipation, she nudged her hips forward, and the fat head of her massive cock easily spread Yoshiko’s lower lips, allowing her to enter.

Immediately, Riko dug her nails into Yoshiko’s hip. The hot wetness that encompassed just her head made her head swim, and a series of strident yet low moans escaped past her clenched teeth. They were only getting started; she couldn’t let herself be overrun by bliss so quickly. She wanted to savor the moment, the firm intensity of their fucking, their gruff, primal moans until her vision would be overcome with white and she drowned Yoshiko’s womb in her cum -

“Lily…” Yoshiko demanded from beneath her in a gruff whisper. “Keep going.”

Riko nodded, though Yoshiko couldn’t see her. With both hands on Yoshiko’s hips, she pushed herself further in, a series of soft, wet noises signaling her progress. She bit her lip and watched her cock be swallowed up, inch after inch after inch of it filling up her girlfriend. Neither one of them could hold back their moans even at this initial penetration. Their deprivation, their primal  _ need _ to be this close to each other, was leaking out of them even now.

Yoshiko pinched her eyes shut, her mind a swarm of overwhelming pleasure. She’d never forget the  _ massive _ cock that Riko possessed, especially when it was splitting her down the middle like it was now, but in the days they’d been apart she  _ had _ forgotten just how good it felt. It was her firm, perverse belief that this was just one sign that they were made for each other, that her pussy was made for the express purpose of taking Riko’s monstrous cock. 

Slowly, slowly, Riko slid her thick length inside of Yoshiko. Her walls pulsed and squeezed around her so tightly; it took every ounce of her consciousness to avoid climaxing right then and there. At about nine inches in, Riko noticed she’d been holding her breath for far too long, and exhaled loudly as she leaned forward, curling over Yoshiko’s body. She held her own weight up with one arm braced against the bed. The hot warmth of Yoshiko’s insides was driving her insane; her mind was utterly blurred with pleasure.

Leaning over like this, Riko could hear Yoshiko’s own breaths exiting her lungs shakily. Riko slowly pushed her hips forward further, relishing the way her breath choked in her throat with each movement.

Out of sheer curiosity, Riko trailed the hand that she left gripping Yoshiko’s hip down her waist, fingers dancing lower and lower until they came to rest on her stomach. Immediately, she could feel the hot, firm outline of her cock stuffed inside of her girlfriends guts. She stroked her hand up and down the bulge as she pushed herself farther inside of Yoshiko.

At this point, it wasn’t necessarily shocking that the younger girl could take nearly every single inch of dick Riko had to offer, but the feeling of her thick, pulsating member sticking out from Yoshiko’s flat stomach never failed to give Riko at least a bit of a thrill.

With just a few more inches to go, Riko hunched forward further, pressing her face into Yoshiko’s shoulder, kept upright by the strength of just her right arm alone. She paused, dizzied at the feeling of how her girlfriend’s body squeezed her so tightly, so  _ perfectly _ , no matter how many times they did this. 

“W-What are you waiting for…?” Yoshiko grunted, her voice low and gruff between heavy breaths. “You’ve been...nngh… waiting  _ days  _ for this, Lily…” She pushed her hips back slightly. Riko whimpered into her shoulder, fingers dancing up and down the massive bulge in her girlfriend’s belly. What  _ was  _ she waiting for?

“Okay…” Riko’s voice was whiny and desperate under her heavy breaths. She steadied herself, held up by her right arm, and pulled back out a few inches, before slamming her full length inside. She felt Yoshiko’s breath catch, her whole body tensing under Riko’s as her pussy returned to its usual width for only a moment, before it was forcefully spread apart again by the sheer width of Riko’s massive cock. Riko grunted, pressing her nose further into Yoshiko’s shoulder, feeling the heady scent of Yoshiko’s sweat, mixing with the musk of their lovemaking in the air. Her right arm shook and wavered, and Riko hoped that it would hold out enough long enough for her to finish. She withdrew her hips again, repeatedly ramming Yoshiko and feeling the indelible warmth of her pussy clinging to her cock every time she moved.

“H-harder, Lily…” Yoshiko demanded. Riko’s rough, inexperienced fucking in this position only drew out a need for more, for Riko to press her body even closer while she was filled up with that ridiculous length.

Riko nodded frantically, drawing herself out at erratic angles, so that each time she hilted herself again her massive member bottomed out a different point inside Yoshiko’s stomach. She knew this because her left hand stayed on her girlfriend’s midsection the whole time, and she felt her thick shaft poking against her fingers at various areas around Yoshiko’s belly button.

With her eyes squeezed shut, she could fixate on her fingers, grasping at the bulge in Yoshiko’s stomach, the dizzying smell of Yoshiko’s dripping sweat, her right arm, now shaking violently while still propped against the bed, the lewd sound of her balls slapping against Yoshiko’s clit, and of course, the twitching pleasure that choked her cock. She hurtled towards the orgasm that now beared down on her, and she bit down hard on her lower lip, wanting to feel the building pressure in her dick and balls for as long as possible. “Yocchan…” she whispered, feeling her words vibrate into Yoshiko’s shoulder, “I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum soon…”

“Do it.” Yoshiko growled into the bedsheets through gritted teeth. “Cum inside me.”

Riko drooled, open mouth pressed up against her shoulder. She thrusted faster and harder at Yoshiko’s permission, her mind no longer focused on anything but the feeling of her abnormally massive cock forcing itself inside Yoshiko’s pussy over and over, poking in and out of her stomach at a rapid pace. Her swollen balls pressed against her girlfriend’s center with each thrust. The pressure built up inside them was overwhelming; four entire days with no release left them engorged and aching for release.

The muscles in her lower stomach felt like they’d been coiled up and lit on fire. Riko’s hips picked up pace as they drove her massive dick inside of Yoshiko over and over, forcing the other girl into the mattress with each thrust. The lewd, wet sounds of their sexes slapping together combined with their unabashed gasps and moans filled the room. The coiled-up feeling in her stomach flared up to the base of her cock, spreading quickly along its impressive length and signalling her long-awaited climax.

“I’m...nnh…” Riko cut herself off, her jawing closing to clamp on Yoshiko’s neck. The other girl squealed in surprise as her teeth sunk into the junction between her neck and shoulder, though quickly replaced by a sigh of pleasure. 

“Good girl, Lily…” Yoshiko’s voice was ragged between desperate pants and moans. “Come on…”

With hardly any warning, Riko gave one final thrust to finally hilt herself fully inside, and dug her teeth into Yoshiko’s neck. The arm that held her body weight up shook weakly, while the other kept desperately grasping at the bulge she left in her girlfriend’s middle. The head of her cock pushed firmly against Yoshiko’s womb as the first hot, thick shot of cum was pumped inside her. Riko’s eyes rolled back into her head and she pushed her body closer against her girlfriend’s as she finally released what had been built up inside her for days. Yoshiko gave a short, high-pitched yelp as she felt the initial heat of Riko’s characteristically hot semen splash inside her, pushing her hips up in a futile attempt to take even more inches of dick that even Riko didn’t have. 

Riko's mind had a singular focus: the immense, overpowering pleasure running through the entirety of her massive cock, contracting powerfully as she started the long process of emptying all of her pent-up cum into her girlfriend's waiting womb. Her right arm finally gave out, and she collapsed on top of Yoshiko, her torso pressing roughly into Yoshiko's back and forcing the younger girl deeper into the bedsheets. Yoshiko could only gasp in surprise, her hot breaths glancing off the sheets, as she felt Riko's weight fall on top of her mid-orgasm. Through it all, Riko's torrent of cum was just beginning. 

Yoshiko grunted, her face pushed against the bed sheets, as she felt her insides being positively ravaged by the ridiculous thickness of her girlfriend’s cock. Of course, the first few shots of semen inside her were only a prologue to the torrential amount she knew that Riko produced, she was reminded as she felt her womb reach its initial limit. She gripped the sheets tightly to brace herself for what was to come.

Riko’s body was hot, shaking, and heavy against her back. The girl was entirely lost to lust, all previous sensibilities and conservatism thrown away as her mind solely focused on the primal need to empty herself inside her partner. The feeling of her weight against Yoshiko’s back was almost stifling. Though, the feeling most stifling of all, was the slow, steady release of thick, viscous fluid filling her up.

From this position, Yoshiko’s didn’t have much of a sense of just how much cum was being stuffed inside her. Her vision was entirely obscured; from their most typical positions she’d have some sort of view on the effects her girlfriend had on her body, but this time there was no telling. Until, eventually, Riko lurched forward again in some pathetic attempt to bury herself farther inside of Yoshiko’s welcoming insides, and the other girl was shifted lower, met with an awkward sensation.

As she was pushed up against the sheets again, Yoshiko felt her swollen stomach brush up against the mattress. She inhaled sharply and exhaled with a shaky groan, attempting to arch her back up to no avail. Riko’s weight on her back was too solid, and so she stay put.

Riko’s orgasm seemed to never end, and to Yoshiko it perhaps felt even longer as she was pinned beneath the other, her stomach steadily expanding with abnormal amounts of cum. Her breathing became more shallow as Riko came again and again inside her womb. 

Riko’s left hand found its way up the bed sheets to desperately grip at Yoshiko’s middle as she relentlessly emptied herself inside. Her fingers shakily grasped at her awkwardly pregnant stomach, eliciting a desperate whimper from its owner.

“Y-You’re…” Riko somehow found her voice, despite the state she was in. “You’re so hot, Yocchan…” She whispered and pressed her face into Yoshiko’s neck, thrusting herself forward again.

The younger girl yelped as she was pushed onto her stomach. Keeping herself upright was a chore, due to the immense weight of cum stuffed inside of her, but being pushed against like this was almost worse. The pressure built up inside of her grew more intense with each moment. 

“Lily...nggh…” Yoshiko’s face twisted in discomfort. “I think… I’m r-reaching my limit, here…” She tried to arch her back to accommodate the literal liters of semen swimming inside of her to no avail. She was pinned to the bed, practically sandwiched between the hot, sweaty body of her girlfriend, lost in orgasmic lust, and her own inflated stomach.

Until now, Riko had been ignorant of Yoshiko's plight, having long surrendered herself to the pleasure of her extensive orgasm. But hearing Yoshiko's plea jarred her out of her lusty reverie at the same moment that the contractions running through her large cock were starting to slow. Feeling how little of her own weight she was supporting, she pushed off of Yoshiko to stand on her own two feet. Unfortunately, she overestimated the steadiness of her limbs after cumming for more than two minutes straight, and her feet gave out under her. Panic overtook her and she tried to pull out. She succeeded somewhat, her cock jerking out of Yoshiko's pussy with a series of wet noises to accompany it, and she stumbled back before falling squarely on her ass. Her orgasm hadn't subsided completely, however, and even as she sat on the floor, her cock still painfully erect, her ejaculation still continued, stray ropes landing on the floor, the bedsheets, and Yoshiko's legs.

Finally, a few weak spurts signaled the end of Riko's orgasm, and as a bout of clarity entered her mind, she was finally able to see the havoc she had wreaked on her girlfriend's body from her spot on the floor.

Yoshiko still held her ass in the air, though her knees trembled violently. Her gaping pussy was on full display for Riko, who saw only a single, thick drool of her cum escaping at this moment. The rest was too thick, trapped inside Yoshiko's womb, and was there ever a lot of it.

Even as Yoshiko kept her rear in the air, her belly was so distended that it pressed against the bedsheets. Riko couldn't tear her eyes away from the depraved sight. This was what four day's worth of her cum looked like, and she had emptied almost all of it into Yoshiko's absurdly expanded womb, stretched far beyond capacity - and yet, none of it escaped or spilled out. 

There was  _ no _ way they'd be apart from each other for this long again. Not if this was the result, if Riko had saved up this much cum and caused Yoshiko's belly to look like it was pregnant with triplets, or perhaps more than that.

Riko mustered the strength to stand, and on shaky legs, she moved towards the bed. Her cock, finally starting to soften, still knocked against her knees as she approached. “Yocchan…?” she whispered. “I'm sorry, I didn't know I had this much…” She tried to ignore how she accidentally stepped on some stray ropes of her own seed, its slimy warmth sinking into the heels of her feet.

Yoshiko could only grunt weakly in response as she lifted her head up from the bed sheets. With shaky arms, she slowly raised herself up properly on all fours. Riko winced as she watched her girlfriend shift awkwardly around the bed, knowing this was her fault.

“Lily…” Her voice was quiet under her heaving breaths.

“Y-Yes?” Riko replied immediately, bracing for harsh words, a scolding, a cold shoulder, or anything of that sort. There was a long pause, with Yoshiko crouching on the bed uncomfortably, and Riko standing behind her in a state of disbelief and anxiety, her feelings increasing with each passing moment.

“Can you…help me sit up…?” Yoshiko spat out, punctuating the request with an embarrassed laugh. Riko blinked, pulling herself out of her anxiety and pressing forward. Careful not to step in some of her own cum (which was a ridiculous action, she thought to herself as she toed around the stray ropes of the stuff that stained their carpet), Riko reached her girlfriend’s side.

After what felt like hours of fucking, the two finally met eyes again. Yoshiko turned her head, and Riko gave her a concerned smile. She was given back what was perhaps meant to be a smile, but came across as more of an awkward grimace from the girl crouched on all fours.

“Sorry…” Riko apologized again, reaching over and lending her hands to Yoshiko’s use. Slowly, awkwardly, the two managed to flip Yoshiko around to a normal sitting position, the weight inside her body threatening to topple her over multiple times in the process. 

At this position, leaned-back and sitting upright, Yoshiko finally got a look at the damage Riko had done to her body. It was uncomfortable every time, of course, but they’d certainly reached new levels of discomfort this time around.

Yoshiko cringed and ran one splayed hand over her stomach, feeling the warmth emanating from inside, as well as how absolutely stretched tight the skin was to accommodate the gross amount of semen housed inside her womb. She gave a frustrated huff and laid down flat on her back, throwing one arm over her face. Though she seemed to attempt to hide it, Riko could see the small, satisfied smile on her girlfriend’s face. 

“That was…insane.” Yoshiko broke the silence at last. “I didn’t know you could even  _ produce  _ this much…” The arm not covering her face drifted down, fingers grazing over her own side, to then rest atop her awkward, pregnant-looking middle.

“I didn’t, either…” She murmured in response, eyes darting down to her softening cock before shifting back up to Yoshiko again. “I’m sorry if it hurts…”

Yoshiko snorted. “Yes, it doesn’t feel particularly fantastic, but…” She peered out from under her arm. “You held fast to our agreement, and you did a very good job, Lily.” 

Riko giggled. “Thanks, Yocchan.” She leaned herself down to Yoshiko’s level, planting a kiss on her flushed, damp face. “You did a great job, too.”

“W-Well… that goes without saying! The great Yohane can handle anything!” She scoffed; the goofy response paired with the current state of her body was a ridiculous sight, and Riko stifled a laugh.

Moments passed, and the two finally relaxed next to each other. Riko ghosted her hand across the bed sheets, palm finding its way to rest against Yoshiko’s distended stomach, filled to near-bursting with her own cum.

“Hey, Yocchan.” Riko ran her hand up and across her belly, to meet Yoshiko’s own.

“Hmm?”

“Have you noticed we kind of always end up like...this?” 

Yoshiko shrugged. “Well...what else is there to do?” She shot her a glance out of the corner of her eye. “You don’t want to go anywhere like this, do you?”

“No! No…I just meant,” She trailed off. “It’s kind of nice to have this. It’s nice to fall into place again.”

Riko pulled herself closer to her girlfriend, burying her face into her shoulder. Yoshiko smiled and stretched her arm, previously held against her face, to reach around and hold Riko closer to her.

“It is nice.” She mumbled in response, lacing her fingers together with the other’s atop her distended stomach, and the two fell into their usual, comfortable rhythm. “Welcome home, Lily.


	6. The Time Where Yoshiko Gets Extremely Super-Fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butterfly_Dream a/n: this is literally 8k words of smut. no setup, no plot, only porn. also this chapter is kinda extreme.. like even compared to the previous chapters. still, we’d love it if you enjoyed it… we’re always looking to convert more people to this (depraved) wonderful fetish.
> 
> grumdark a/n: jesus FUCKING christ. i genuinely can’t believe we wrote this. it was such an ordeal, we worked so hard, and it is so excessive it might even classify as a comedy at this point. it’s pretty goddamn niche, but we hope it might be amusing at the very least. this was so fun to write, and considering we wrote some of this insane fic in the same room together in real life, i think we deserve a round of applause. here you go, hope you enjoy...

Riko watched, with bated breath, as Yoshiko pulled the curtain and sauntered to the edge of the bed. Tonight, they were proceeding on an unspoken agreement to skip the foreplay and simply get into the main act. This was how they found themselves in the position they were now: both naked, jittery with anticipation, and very, _very_ aroused.

When she was with Yoshiko, it never took too much teasing for her arousal to show physically. Her massive cock was painfully stiff, throbbing in sync with her heartbeat. It swayed with her heaving breaths, and at this length it reached more than halfway up her torso.

Yoshiko clambered onto the bed and straddled Riko immediately. She lined up Riko’s dick with her dripping sex, holding onto Riko’s shoulders. Their eyes locked. Riko gave her girlfriend the tiniest of nods, hoping she wouldn’t have to beg for it like Yoshiko had made her do so often in the past.

Lucky for Riko, her partner immediately began to slowly lower her hips, allowing the thick head of her cock to enter her body. As it spread apart her inner walls, Yoshiko took in a sharp breath, exhaling with a quiet whimper at the initial penetration. Her body was used to it at this point, of course, but she never grew tired of the feeling of being ripped apart by her girlfriend’s illogically large dick.

The rate at which Yoshiko slid down her member was positively _agonizingly_ slow. Riko balled her hands into fists, propping herself up on the sheets as the other girl inched into her lap.

“Lily. Look at me.” She hadn’t realized her eyes were pinched shut until she heard Yoshiko’s voice. Riko’s eyelids fluttered open and her gaze met Yoshiko’s. Her pale face was flushed red and she was panting quietly through a toothy smirk. “I love you.”

Riko sighed and smiled softly. “I love you t--” Before she could finish, Yoshiko slammed her hips down, fully taking the remaining inches of Riko’s ridiculous cock inside her. Riko cried out as their bodies finally pressed together, with Yoshiko now settled closely in her lap. Her body shook with the force of her powerful exhales, as the feeling of Yoshiko’s body rearranging itself to accommodate her huge cock already stirred the feelings of her impending climax, a burning pleasure in her midsection.

Yoshiko grinned, secretly thankful that her body had accepted Riko’s cock without too much trouble. With no sharp pains or stolen breaths, she could single out their connectedness in her mind. Riko, as always, left a large protrusion in her stomach, and Yoshiko could see the shape of her cock poking past her belly button. Relishing how stretched tight her pussy was, she gripped Riko’s face in her hands. The other girl was transfixed by the bulge in Yoshiko’s stomach, but she looked up to meet Yoshiko’s eyes once more. Yoshiko drew her closer, guiding Riko’s face to collide with her own and pressing their lips together roughly.

The kiss was slow and intimate; the position they were in allowed for a level of closeness that was not so easily achieved in their most typical situations. Riko leaned into Yoshiko’s mouth, running her tongue along her lower lip and allowing the hands, that were once so tightly clenched at her sides, to shakily trail up her thighs and around her back. Yoshiko sighed and wrapped her own arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders. The slight movement forward pushed her torso flush against that of Riko’s. Riko shuddered and a quiet moan escaped her lips as she felt the firm, thick bulge in Yoshiko’s stomach pushing against her. Just being able to feel how deep inside her she was made the hot pressure building in her groin grow further, and she grasped Yoshiko’s hips firmly.

With one final slow, languid draw of her tongue against Riko’s, Yoshiko pulled her face away, arms retracting from their position around her shoulders, and hands dancing down Riko’s forearms. With a gentle, yet firm grip, she took her girlfriend’s hands from their steady placement on her hips and guided them along to her midsection.

Yoshiko’s hungry, near-predatory gaze never left Riko’s own. When she finally had placed Riko’s shaking fingers against her bulging stomach, Yoshiko let her arms return to embrace her girlfriend once more. “How does it feel, to be so deep inside me?” she questioned, her whisper low and seductive inside Riko’s ear.

Riko allowed her hands to roam freely along Yoshiko’s belly, returning time and again to the tangible shape of her cock inside Yoshiko’s stomach. Upon hearing her girlfriend’s question, she nodded frantically, as she didn’t believe that words could fully capture the absurdity of their daily copulation. “It feels _so_ good…” she whispered back, her fingers now dancing along the imprint of her bulbous head. Mere centimeters away, she traced the bony outline of Yoshiko’s ribcage, and the thought that the two were so close together caused another wave of stimulation to pass through her. ‘You’re amazing… Yocchan…”

“Of course, Lily.” Yoshiko murmured, her breath tickling Riko’s ear. “Anything for my most loyal, steadfast little demon.” She pulled her head back slightly, trailing kisses along the underside of Riko’s neck and chin. The older girl responded in kind, and her hands caressed the bulge in Yoshiko’s stomach with greater urgency. They stayed like this for a while, with Riko fully hilted inside of her girlfriend, the two of them losing themselves in the feeling.

“Keep your hands there,” Yoshiko said. “I want to see how long you can last.”

“Last…?” Riko’s question was answered in the form of Yoshiko lifting herself off of Riko’s cock. Riko could see Yoshiko’s vaginal juices clinging in strands to her extensive length. True to her word, she kept her hands on Yoshiko’s stomach, both watching and feeling it shrink back to its usual size, empty as it now was with only the head inside.

This time, Yoshiko made sure she took every last inch of Riko’s dick inside her with a singular thrust. She sat back down rapidly, the air audibly leaving her lungs as the thick member once again knocked against her cervix, almost too far up inside her stomach. Riko yelped quietly as she felt her entire length being taken inside of Yoshiko’s hot, pulsating walls. Her shaking hands, still pressed against Yoshiko’s middle, tensed and gripped at the imprint her own cock left there. She shuddered and sighed, running both hands up and down Yoshiko’s bulging stomach.

Again, Yoshiko lifted her hips, leaving Riko’s fingers trailing shakily along her flat middle, before slamming her hips down, her stomach protruding out against her girlfriend’s grasp. Finally, she worked out a somewhat-steady rhythm of lifting herself and impaling herself on Riko’s cock, which poked around her insides and stuck out at slightly different places above her belly button with each thrust. Riko’s hands never left their position, firmly gripping and rubbing herself through Yoshiko’s belly.

It was certainly no small feat for Yoshiko to ride Riko’s huge cock with such fervor, and it wasn’t long before beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, her mind filled with the singular focus of taking her girlfriend all the way inside her. She watched with delight as Riko’s eyes started to waver, and this coupled with her crescendoing moans made it clear that she was giving herself up to the pleasure. A twisted grin formed on Yoshiko’s face, and she placed one of her hands on top of Riko’s, feeling the fat bulge in her stomach protruding dangerously far up her body. Somehow, she picked up the pace even further. Her hips were almost a blur as she shoved Riko’s cock in and out of her body.

“...mmhh… Yocchan... “ Riko whispered desperately. With her girlfriend this close, Riko’s vision was filled with Yoshiko’s skin; more specifically, she still fought to focus on her cock bulging through. She grabbed at it tightly each time Yoshiko brought herself down, finding an indescribable joy at how easily Yoshiko could take her ridiculous length. Though she tried, she found herself losing focus, her mind being overcome with the unequaled bliss of Yoshiko’s pussy. Her eyes began to waver, her head bobbing slightly forward as she succumbed to her inevitable climax.

Yoshiko saw her chance to sweep Riko even further into this abyss of pleasure. With the older girl’s tongue hanging slightly out of her mouth, Yoshiko tilted her chin slightly upwards so that their eyes locked. She said nothing as she raised herself again, until she was looking down at Riko. Then, she pressed their mouths together roughly, capturing Riko’s tongue in her own mouth. She suckled on it, noting the taste while she mashed it against her own. Riko’s surprised moans gave way to a high-pitched squeak of surprise when Yoshiko rammed her cock back inside her. It knocked roughly against the entrance to her womb, and Yoshiko could feel it twitch needily. She held Riko’s tongue captive in her mouth all the while, her low moans resounding between their bodies.

Abruptly, Yoshiko’s hips stopped their movement and she sat still, Riko’s entire length resting inside of her. Riko whined into Yoshiko’s mouth and twitched her hips pathetically, attempting to bury herself further inside. “Y-Yocchan… Please…” She rubbed the bulge she left in Yoshiko’sstomach firmly with both hands, her pace almost frantic as the pressure built inside her grew more unbearable.

“What do you want, Lily?” Yoshiko growled against Riko’s lips.

“I...Nnhh…” Riko whimpered as Yoshiko raised herself slowly off her throbbing cock. Riko’s hands ran shakily across the plane of her stomach as it steadily returned to its normal size, desiring to feel her full length through Yoshiko’s skin again.

Once again, Yoshiko kneeled with just the head of Riko’s cock resting inside her. She pulled her face apart from Riko’s and gazed into her eyes, planting her hands firmly on her shoulders. “Well?” Though her tone was commanding and dark, it had an obvious waver to it as she stood with the anticipation of what inevitably would come next.

“I don’t think I can last any longer… Please, Yocchan…” Riko panted and screwed her eyes shut as she put all her energy and focus into keeping herself from climaxing then and there.

“Please what?” The air was heavy and tense.

“Please just… Fuck me.” Riko’s voice was strained through her gritted teeth. “Please.”

Yoshiko gripped Riko’s jaw and smashed their lips together at the request before finally taking all of Riko’s length inside her once again.

“Thank y...ngh…” Riko grunted as Yoshiko began to ride her dick faster than before. “F-fuck… I’m gonna… cum inside you…” She groaned into Yoshiko’s mouth as she kept desperately gripping at the massive bulge poking in and out of her girlfriend’s stomach at a rapid pace. “I wanna fill you up so bad, Yocchan…”

Yoshiko whimpered quietly and pushed her entire body weight into Riko as she desperately rode her massive cock. With each needy thrust, the dick-shaped protrusion in her middle pressed into Riko’s own stomach. The shared feeling was incredible, though they both knew it was just the beginning.

At long last, Riko felt the tight coils of heat and pressure reach their limit, and she cried out into the kiss. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” She desperately gasped over and over as the pressure was finally released. She bit down on Yoshiko’s lower lip, eliciting a gasp out of the younger girl. Her cock pulsed, its contractions shooting her potent seed into Yoshiko’s womb. She pressed her hands hard against her dick’s imprint, feeling a subtle warmth pooling inside the stomach, around the area where the head of her cock pushed against Yoshiko’s cervix.

Her orgasm was just getting started, and it wasn’t long before she felt a slight tension in her hands. She knew, without looking, that Yoshiko’s womb had just begun to expand from the amount of cum already inside. The warmth pushed out farther, and Riko soon sensed that very same warmth pressing against her own stomach. She had been cumming for almost half a minute now, and she peeked downwards to see Yoshiko’s middle had already expanded quite a bit. Her belly now strained against Riko’s own, weighed down with more than a liter of cum, and Riko hoped that Yoshiko could hold out, pressured as her womb was on two sides.

Yoshiko’s needy, unabashed moans filled the room. She continued to rock her hips slightly as Riko filled her to the brim, finding a certain thrill in the way that her distended belly pressed against Riko’s. She leaned in further still, hoping that Riko could feel the warmth of her cum through her own stomach, and she groaned in discomfort as the pressure in her belly became more and more urgent.

As Riko continued to empty her substantial load into her, Yoshiko was eventually forced to lean back, careful not to fall completely as the weight in her stomach threatened to do. They stayed connected this way, though now, her belly, swollen with unthinkable amounts of cum, still poked Riko’s stomach. Their moans finally began to subside while they traded sloppy kisses, their collective moans drowned out by their joined sexes, making a number of obscene sounds as Yoshiko’s riding finally ceased, Riko’s cock fully inside her.

“It feels so good, Lily…” Yoshiko moaned unabashedly into Riko’s mouth, twitching her hips forward slightly, pushing her distended belly further against Riko’s own for a moment. The stream of excessive, thick fluid finally ceased, and their lips parted as it did so, a strand of saliva still connecting their mouths.

Yoshiko’s face was flushed and her chest heaved with each breath. Riko’s gaze drifted from that of Yoshiko’s, and down to her swollen stomach, resting on her lap and jutting out impressively far from her skinny frame. Even just from this position, Riko could feel the weight of the liters of cum swimming inside her. It was heavy simply sitting in her lap like this, and she couldn’t imagine how it must have felt for the other girl.

With a gentle hand, Riko stroked her girlfriend’s middle, and Yoshiko closed her eyes as the older girl ran her hand across her absurdly enlarged stomach. She sighed and leaned back, propping herself up on her shaky arms. Even leaned back like this, her belly was still flush against Riko’s.

“I think I gotta lay down…” Yoshiko breathed after several moments of silently allowing Riko to simply massage her stomach with gentle hands. Riko nodded and watched with a tiny smile as her girlfriend awkwardly lowered herself to the bed, eventually coming to rest on her back. The red haired girl shifted herself from beneath the other’s legs, and settling curled up next to her middle. She looked up to Yoshiko’s face, and was met with an exhausted, satisfied expression. Riko lifted one hand and trailed it up Yoshiko’s leg, lingering on her inner thigh before ghosting up higher and resting on top of her uncomfortably full stomach.

She drummed her fingers on Yoshiko’s inflated belly with a smile. She loved how they could do this daily, how it had become a part of their everyday lives. If, before she and Yoshiko had started doing this, she had been told that pumping her partner full of semen until she looked pregnant was a completely normal thing to do, she would have scoffed or, perhaps more accurately, flushed red and rendered unable to speak. Now, though, she loved it and treasured every moment of their lovemaking, from the foreplay to the post-coital bliss such as the one they lay in now.

Riko moved to lay down fully, and she rested her chin atop Yoshiko’s right thigh. From here, she couldn’t see her girlfriend’s expression, but the other girl’s lack of movement or reaction signaled her approval. Riko’s vision was dominated by the sight of Yoshiko’s swollen stomach, towering over her. At this vantage point, she could see just how far it protruded from Yoshiko’s body, extending a length that Riko had previously thought was reserved for those heavy with child.

A heady scent wafted to her, and Riko looked to its source: Yoshiko’s pussy, still agape as though her body hadn’t completely forgotten the imprint of her massive cock. A couple of thick strands of cum pooled right below, and some also stained Yoshiko’s thighs, but she didn’t see any of it leaking out at this moment in time. She could never wrap her mind around the fact that Yoshiko could take her, _all_ of her, and walk away unscathed. Perhaps “unscathed” wasn’t entirely accurate, as evidenced by her swollen stomach at this moment, but despite all the time that Riko had spent deep inside her girlfriend’s guts, they were always eager to accept her the next time around.

Riko had been so lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed the unconscious movements of her body. When her mind returned to the situation at hand, her face was mere inches away from Yoshiko’s lower entrance, and naturally the scent here was almost intoxicating. It was the primal smell of their lovemaking, and somehow, the liters of cum inside her womb did not overpower the smell of Yoshiko’s pussy; rather, the essence of their sexes mingled to form this unique, heady smell. She stared, eyes wide and breaths growing heavier, as a sudden urge to bury her nose in Yoshiko’s ravaged sex threatened to overtake her.

“Yocchan…?” she called, knowing that her voice was shaky and desperate.

“Hm…?” Yoshiko called back. Riko had to strain to hear her; whether this was due to Yoshiko’s inflated stomach imposing on their exchange or the surge of desire she was currently experiencing, she didn’t know.

“Can we… keep going? I…” she clamped her eyes shut, drawing in a deep, shameless breath through her nose. “I want to service you, Yocchan… with my mouth...”

Yoshiko stared at the ceiling while she processed Riko’s request. They didn’t often go for multiple rounds, and though Riko wasn’t going to empty herself inside this time, the thought of climaxing while her womb was still swollen with cum made the hairs on her arms stand on end. She grinned, absently running her hands across her distended middle. “Why not? A little demon should service her master.”

Riko exhaled against Yoshiko’s inner thigh. With each passing moment, the desire to settle herself between her girlfriend’s legs and bury her face into Yoshiko’s dripping center became more urgent; and with the consent given from the other party, she saw no need to fight off the urge any farther.

And so, in her own careful way, Riko situated herself to lay between Yoshiko’s legs. The position was terribly awkward; from her viewpoint, as much as she would like to watch her girlfriend’s expression as she serviced her, the view was entirely obstructed by Yoshiko’s grossly distended middle. And it was her own doing.

With a frustrated huff, she finally nudged her face forward, trailing her hands up along Yoshiko’s inner thigh, watching with amusement as her legs twitched at the contact. Encouraged that this indirect stimulation got such a reaction, she started to plant kisses where her hands had just been, noting that here, the scent was more of a mixture of sweat and their combined fluids. She tasted it on her tongue as she moved closer to her intended spot. The taste was new and certainly unique to her, but it wasn’t necessarily _bad_ , just unfamiliar and strange.

She heard Yoshiko’s sighs from above her, but she could only imagine the pleasured expression the younger girl had on her face, swollen as her belly was. Her trail of kisses finally reached their destination, and when she left a sloppy kiss on Yoshiko’s outer labia, the younger girl arched her back, emitting an unpleasant groan as the excessive weight in her stomach swam with the motion.

“Are you okay, Yocchan?” Riko propped herself up on her arms in order to see above Yoshiko’s belly. Her girlfriend stared back, her expression conflicted.

“...Keep going,” she finally said, nodding firmly. Her confident voice conflicted with her troubled countenance, but Riko gave her an unsure nod and lowered herself back down until she was face-to-face with Yoshiko’s lower lips.

Tentatively, Riko pushed her face forward once more, licking her lower lip before extending her tongue out to press flat against Yoshiko’s wet, inviting pussy. Slowly, she dragged her tongue up the length of Yoshiko’s center, her nose brushing against her clit and eliciting a quiet whimper from the girl pinned to her back. She pulled away for a moment and gave a small smile, contented that she was able to please her girlfriend even in such a state, before diving back in, drawing her tongue harder between Yoshiko’s outer labia.

Yoshiko groaned and squirmed awkwardly on her back, lifting her legs and resting her heels on Riko’s back. With her thighs lifted slightly off the bed, Riko allowed her hands to trail up the underside of her thighs, ghosting her fingers up and around their length, admiring the goosebumps she left in their wake. She buried her face further, running the end of her tongue agonizingly slow around Yoshiko’s entrance twice before dragging it flatly again up and wrapping her lips around her swollen clit in a lewd, wet, open-mouthed kiss. In the act of pressing forward, Riko’s forehead pushed against the underside of Yoshiko’s stomach. She didn’t mind.

The younger girl inhaled sharply, exhaling with a shudder as her hands gripped the sheets, trembling and reaching forward in some vain attempt to pull her girlfriend closer to her. As much as she desired to dig her fingers in her hair and draw her as closely as possible, she simply couldn’t reach her head over the mass of her stomach. Yoshiko whined, writhing uncomfortably beneath the weight in her stomach and in frustration at her impaired position. She had to settle for meeting Riko’s hands, trailing along her thighs and waist, with her own, yanking them closer to her in hopes that her girlfriend would get the message.

Riko thought she knew what Yoshiko was trying to tell her, but it was physically impossible for her to press her face even deeper, to move even closer, without smothering herself in the heady scent of Yoshiko’s pussy and risk suffocating herself. Silently telling Yoshiko to bear it for now, she swirled her tongue around Yoshiko’s clit a few more times, before dipping lower and finally prodding into the hot, wet walls of her pussy. She heard Yoshiko gasp, the younger girl’s legs twitching erratically at the contact, and a smile came to her face as she continued to explore Yoshiko’s ravaged depths. Breathing normally at this point wasn’t easy, but she focused on how she _felt_ Yoshiko’s pulse against her tongue, and she pushed back eagerly, loving the unique taste of their oft-intermingled sexes. Vaguely, she took notice of a pressure in her own crotch, the secondhand pleasure of pleasuring her partner causing her member to become engorged once more, poking and straining between the bedsheets and her stomach.

Yoshiko had to resign herself to staring at the ceiling, allowing the feeling of Riko eating her out to take precedence in her mind. While she didn’t regret granting her girlfriend’s request, she did wish that she were able to reach around her distended belly and grab Riko’s hair in her hands, yearning to run her fingers through her long maroon hair and feel, as well as hear, the soft grunts of approval as Riko serviced her. She felt Riko envelop her clit again, and a jolt of pleasure arced through her, causing her to gasp and arch her back. Left unable to clutch at Riko’s hair, she instead grasped at her own inflated belly, swearing that in that one violent motion she could feel Riko’s previous load swimming inside of her womb. Her forehead had begun to bead with sweat, and she knew that her own climax was not far off.

Riko felt her tongue beginning to ache from the repetitive action of thrusting it inside her girlfriend, but the familiar feeling of Yoshiko’s inner walls pulsing around her let her know that it wouldn’t be terribly long before she finished her off. Riko slid her tongue out and drew it upwards, running rough circles around her clit. Yoshiko’s breaths turned into more desperate gasps between the needy, strangled moans escaping her lungs. Her hips moved of their own accord, grinding against Riko’s face, however uncomfortable the movement was for her full stomach.

Riko’s left hand was incapacitated, practically going numb in Yoshiko’s death grip, though she’d let go of her right in her frenzy, and Riko decided to take advantage of its freedom. With her tongue and lips still servicing Yoshiko’s clit roughly, she pulled her arm back beneath Yoshiko’s thigh, curling it under her chest. The position wasn’t very comfortable, but she wouldn’t need to be in it for very long. With one hard press of the flat of her tongue against her clit, Riko extended three fingers, thrusting them inside her entrance, farther than she could reach with just her tongue. Yoshiko cried out above her, leaning into the penetration, pushing the underside of her stomach into Riko’s nose and forehead.

“Oh, my God…” Yoshiko’s voice was uncharacteristically high pitched as she clutched her girlfriend’s left hand, the other pulling back from her belly to cover her face on reflex, though she knew Riko couldn’t see her expression. “Nngh..G...Go harder, with your tongue, Lily…” She panted, grinding her hips against Riko’s face.

Riko obliged, immediately increasing the pressure she was applying, eliciting a sharp yelp from the other girl. “Keep going, l-like that… I’m so…” Her words turned into less understandable pleads as Riko’s fingers picked up speed as well.

Yoshiko reached her climax in mere moments at this pace, crying out from deep in her throat, lifting and tightening her legs around Riko’s shoulders, selfishly near-suffocating her girlfriend in her pussy in her daze. Despite this, Riko did her best to keep her tongue moving as Yoshiko rode out her orgasm, stifling her unintelligible whimpers and ragged gasps behind her hand. Her spasms caused her to arch her back repeatedly, raising her distended belly in the air, and her back soon began to ache from the weight it was being forced to bear. She kept her thighs clamped around Riko, her pussy pulsing wildly. Riko felt this on her tongue, but as Yoshiko continued to cum, hot strands of her own semen, still inside Yoshiko’s pussy, stained her cheeks.

Yoshiko’s moans were still quite loud even from behind her hand, and they were the most audible indicator as to the length of her orgasm. As she continued to gasp for air, Riko found herself in a similar predicament. Her head was trapped between Yoshiko’s thighs, and it was all she could do to lap more desperately at Yoshiko’s lower lips, pleading silently with her girlfriend that she would finally come down from her high. Even if she could raise her head, she would only be met with the sight of Yoshiko’s inflated belly, and so she could only screw her eyes shut as her head swam, feeling her vision waver as the sensations of Yoshiko’s pussy threatened to overtake her. Unbeknownst to her, her cock was now fully erect, extending all the way up her stomach, and it throbbed painfully though it was still trapped between her body and the bedsheets.

Finally, just as Riko thought she would pass out from lack of air, Yoshiko’s moans began to lower in volume, and her back came to rest on the bed, her swollen belly still jostling slightly from side to side. The moment her thighs relaxed, Riko jerked her head away from Yoshiko’s pussy and gasped for air, propping herself up on her arms as she took heaving breaths. From this position, she could finally see her girlfriend’s face over her distended stomach, and their eyes met. She could see Yoshiko’s tired, satisfied smile, the picture-perfect expression of post-coital bliss. Right now, her magenta eyes stared back into Riko’s, and though she didn’t say anything, Riko knew that she had serviced her girlfriend well.

Yoshiko took in her girlfriend’s disheveled expression, from her tousled hair to her heaving chest, to the ropes of cum that stained her cheeks and mouth. One such strand even hung off the side of her cheek, and Yoshiko was forced to stifle a laugh at the sight. They held each other’s eyes for a moment, their shoulders heaving with deep breaths, and Riko’s own expression grew into a content smile. She clambered onto the bed and laid down next to her girlfriend, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“I hope I pleased you well enough,” the older girl murmured after a few moments of silence.

“You did,” Yoshiko nodded with conviction. She absently ran a hand over her belly; her orgasm had done almost nothing to expel the insane amount of cum inside her expanded womb, and her belly was just as distended as it was before Riko had serviced her. “But…” her eyes now moved to Riko’s midsection, “are you sure you’re okay with just this?”

“Huh?” Riko followed Yoshiko’s gaze, and a hot blush spread across her face at her twitching cock, poking Yoshiko’s arm from where it stood. She didn’t know how she hadn’t noticed before; it was almost impossible not to, considering how massive it was. “O-oh!” she stammered, rolling onto her other side so that she faced away from Yoshiko, “I’m so sorry! We really shouldn’t do any more than this…” She clamped her eyes shut and willed her cock to soften, although she knew it was a futile effort.

Peering at Riko’s neck from behind her, Yoshiko weighed her options; from her position, she had a few. The first would be to allow Riko to finish herself on her own. Yoshiko didn’t mind watching, but if she was here, she might as well be in on it. Secondly, she could service her with her own hands; though in her impaired state, it might be a bit awkward. The last option… could be a bit of a risk, but Yoshiko found herself lingering on the idea, and wondering if they could indeed make it work…

“Lily,” Yoshiko extended one hand, trailing her fingers along Riko’s shoulder. “I’d rather not leave my favorite little demon in such a state.”

Riko shuddered as her girlfriend’s touch tickled her neck. “But, we’ve done so much already…” She bit her lip, trying her best to ignore the fiery pressure in her groin. “Aren’t you exhausted?”

The other girl hummed quietly in response, drifting her fingers down Riko’s arm gently. “I’ll be fine. I think I want to try something new…” Her voice was low and sultry as her hands came to rest on Riko’s waist, pulling her to roll back over and face her. As she was pulled onto her back, Riko’s member came fully into view, standing impressively just as stiff as before, and Yoshiko gave it an amused glance. Once again, they met eyes, and Yoshiko flashed Riko a slight smile. “I want you to go again. Inside me.”

Riko’s eyes instantly widened, her blush deepening to an intensity that Yoshiko hadn’t thought possible. “W-what?! Th-there’s no way!” she stammered. “It doesn’t seem safe… I mean… look at you…” her eyes moved to Yoshiko’s distended belly, and she instinctively reached a hand out to stroke it, feeling the tightness as well as the warmth beneath. “Can you take any more?”

Yoshiko’s eyes hadn’t left Riko’s massive cock, and despite the uncertain words that sputtered from the older girl’s mouth, it twitched all the while. Seeing it now, so stiff and ridiculously large, there was no way that she would let Riko settle for any lesser pleasure than that of her insides. She grinned twistedly, images of her belly expanding further, impossibly further, filling her mind. “I want to try. I always want you to empty yourself inside me, and this is no different.” She reached out and brushed a finger across Riko’s lip, feeling a strand of cum sticking to her fingertip. She brought it to her own mouth and grinned, licking it while maintaining eye contact.

Riko was silent for a few moments. Her gaze darted between Yoshiko’s suggestive expression, her inflated belly, and her own throbbing cock, as she weighed her current predicament. As much as she wanted to deny herself for her partner’s well-being, she couldn’t ignore how, sometime during the process of eating Yoshiko out, the primal need to empty herself inside had gripped her once more. And if Yoshiko wanted to try it as well, then…

“...Okay,” she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut. She climbed off the bed, steadying her swaying, massive cock with one hand. “But I need you to tell me if it’s too much for you.” When Yoshiko nodded, she took a deep breath, moving to the foot of the bed where Yoshiko’s legs were still spread, a combination of their juices pooling around her lower entrance. Even while standing from this perspective, she couldn’t see Yoshiko’s expression, as it was still blocked by her distended belly. She knew she would have to push her cock in several inches before she would be able to.

“You don’t have to hesitate so much.” Riko didn’t even notice she’d let several moments pass, deep in silent thought, until Yoshiko’s voice snapped her back to reality. “I want this.”

Letting out a quiet sigh, Riko nodded and pressed forward, aligning the head of her cock with Yoshiko’s sex. Thankfully, the excess of their combined fluids made for more than enough lubricant, and so sliding herself inside wouldn’t take much effort.

“Are you ready, Yocchan?” Riko’s voice was soft and hesitant as she held herself still. “I can go slow, if you’d want…”

“Lily.” Yoshiko grunted and propped herself up on her forearms for a moment, peering over her stomach to hold Riko’s gaze in her own. “I told you, this is fine. I want you to fuck me normally.” Riko nodded, biting her lip and shifting forward slightly.

“Okay. I’ll just...start now, then…” At Yoshiko’s consent, she pushed the tip of her cock through her entrance, slowly forcing its bulbous head inside her. Yoshiko laid back down, letting her arms rest at her sides and sighing heavily at the initial penetration. Riko found her teeth grinding down harder on her lower lip as she slowly buried herself inside of her girlfriend.

When she was about half way in, Riko was finally able to lean forward and watch Yoshiko’s expression as she filled her insides with absurd amounts of dick. Her eyes were screwed tight, fingers flexing on top of the sheets. The older girl stood still, a good 7 inches solidly resting inside her partner. She lifted her hands, placing them firmly on Yoshiko’s stomach before thrusting her length farther in. Yoshiko leaned into her touch, arching her back and pushing her hips upward, wordlessly asking for Riko to pick up speed. And so, as she ran her hands across her girlfriend’s stomach, Riko slid in the remaining inches in one movement. Yoshiko inhaled sharply, exhaling with a shaky whimper as she was, once again, fully stuffed with her girlfriend’s cock.

“Are you okay?” Riko muttered between heavy breaths, mindlessly dragging her hands up and down Yoshiko’s belly. The urge to pull back and slam her full length inside again was overwhelming, and just holding herself back was causing beads of sweat to form on her forehead. Her mind was cloudy and dazed, but it was still in her nature to prioritize Yoshiko’s own health.

Yoshiko nodded, her eyes screwed shut as her already-ravaged walls pulsed wildly, still sensitive from the orgasm Riko had subjected her to as well as the massive dick that she had shoved inside just minutes before. She felt ridiculously full with her swollen womb, combined with Riko’s cock stuffed inside her, and now that she was in the midst of it, doubts began to form in her mind. Still, she gritted her teeth because she knew that, with their unconventional physical capability, she could handle it if she merely believed she could.

“Don’t stop,” she demanded, her legs wrapping around Riko’s thighs. “Please.”

Yoshiko rarely pleaded with her girlfriend to pleasure her; usually, she was on the commanding end of such pleas. The desperation contained within her request, combined with the urge to start ramming her girlfriend with her massive cock, caused Riko to gulp, her mouth hanging open as she drew herself all the way out. With only the head inside, she shoved her cock back in, a high-pitched squeak escaping her mouth at the rush of pleasure that enveloped all fourteen inches of her member. The force of her thrust caused Yoshiko’s belly, distended heavily with cum, to jiggle at the resulting impact, and Riko drew her hands across her girlfriend’s stomach, feeling the dislodged cum swimming inside. From here, fully hilted inside Yoshiko, Riko could once again see her girlfriend’s face.

At the moment that Riko had shoved herself in all the way, Yoshiko’s eyes had snapped open, her pinpoint pupils staring in disbelief at her belly, still shaking slightly at the power of Riko’s singular thrust. Now short of breath, she didn’t have any time to react before Riko pulled herself out again, and though her pussy was momentarily empty, she could still feel the weight of the liters of semen moving inside of her womb.

Riko gripped Yoshiko’s inflated belly harder, using it as leverage as she started to settle into a rhythm, fucking Yoshiko firmly by drawing the entirety of her absurd length out each time. Even though she held Yoshiko’s stomach with both hands, it still jiggled up and down with each thrust, and Riko found herself mesmerized by the sight, unable to take her eyes away. She still didn’t know how Yoshiko would be able to handle any more, how much farther her belly could swell up, but with the myriad nerve endings in her massive cock already beginning to flare, the pleasure running through nearing almost unbearable levels, she knew that they didn’t have much longer to wait.

The feeling of the unreal amounts of cum sloshing inside her womb was enough to make her feel nauseous. With each thrust she swore she could feel it swimming inside her, and the discomfort made her gasp for breath each time Riko’s enormous cock slammed inside her. Even with her girlfriend’s hands gripping her midsection, her stomach still ached as the liters of fluid swam uncomfortably inside her. In spite of its abnormal size, it still had some give to it, as Riko’s fingers dug into her skin, and so she knew she could still take more.

Riko’s thrusting became more frantic, and Yoshiko could tell she was close to climaxing. With her increased speed, her stomach was forced to shift around more forcefully. The already heavy amount of cum inside her was being mixed and swished around within her womb, and the discomfort only increased in intensity with each passing moment. She lifted her own hands to grasp the sides of her belly in some attempt to hold it still. The rapid thrusting combined with the feeling of being so overly full made another wave of nausea pass through her body, but she wanted to hold out and see how much more her body could take.

As Riko’s moans increased pitch, she leaned forward, rutting desperately against her girlfriend and pushing her body weight into Yoshiko’s middle. Yoshiko groaned, running her hands firmly across her sides as Riko rubbed her stomach desperately, the sensation of her approaching climax burning in her cock. “Fuck, Yocchan…” She panted, a strand of drool escaping her mouth. “You’re so hot like this…” She whined, and Yoshiko could only grunt in response, running her hands up her gut to meet Riko’s.

Just as Yoshiko felt herself go lightheaded from the feeling of being stuffed so incomparably full, Riko pulled herself back one final time, and thrusted forward, burying her cock’s full length inside her with a shaky, high pitched moan, bringing her thoughts back to reality. “Oh my god, oh my god.” She panted and gripped Yoshiko’s belly with shaking fingers as she felt the first rope of cum shoot inside Yoshiko’s already swollen womb. The other girl cried out simultaneously, arching her back as she felt her girlfriend begin to empty her load inside her.

The feeling could almost be compared to the very first time she even took her girlfriend’s length inside her. Her insides felt as if they were simply being ripped apart. Riko’s characteristically hot, thick cum shot quickly into her womb, making its already extreme capacity grow further. Yoshiko cried out pathetically, writhing beneath the absurd weight inside her.

“I can’t… stop, Yocchan…” Riko spoke with a ragged voice through deep gasps as she thrusted her already hilted cock into her girlfriend’s pelvis in a vain attempt to bury herself farther into her girlfriend’s pulsing walls. “Oh, my god, you’re so… hot…” She whined and leaned against Yoshiko’s stomach, gradually bulging out farther than either of them could have imagined.

Yoshiko knew that her middle would inevitable expand beyond her typical capacity with this second round, but it was still a shock to see it happening. Her widened eyes were glued to her stomach as it swelled, pressing into Riko’s own stomach. The feeling of her skin being stretched so far to accommodate the abnormal amounts of fluid inside her was beyond any pain she’d experienced within their past lovemaking. Yoshiko could barely manage to let out a strangled cry from deep in her throat as the aching in her belly became more urgent; its size entirely obscured her vision of Riko’s lower body. The previous feeling of Riko’s load swimming and shifting inside her lessened as she felt her womb reach nearly its max capacity, causing her stomach to tighten around her overfilled womb. She could hardly move, pinned entirely down by her heavy stomach. Yoshiko was unsure if she could even take anymore, and her mind began to blur, incapable of any thought beyond the growing agony in her middle.

Airy gasps continued to escape Riko’s mouth, hanging open partly because of her lengthy, explosive orgasm, and partly because she was witnessing Yoshiko’s belly expand to a size that she’d never thought possible for a human being. As she continued to pump her second load into Yoshiko’s extremely expanded womb, she felt a less familiar weight pressing down on her cock from multiple sides, and she realized, through the daze of her ongoing orgasm, that Yoshiko’s cervix was pressed harshly against the thick head of her cock; her womb was taking up such a large volume within her body that it had nowhere else to go. She drew back slightly, but the more alien weight, the one on top of her entire length, remained. Only by looking down did she realize: Yoshiko’s impossibly expanded womb had taken up so much of the girl’s midsection that the hefty weight of her cum now sat on top of Riko’s cock. Riko grimaced in discomfort herself, feeling her massive cock being crushed from above due to the weight of her own cum, that she almost wanted to draw herself out, but her cock still continued to spurt.

Yoshiko’s stomach had expanded so much that even from this position, with most of her length still inside, Riko could only see her girlfriend’s face, the rest of her body obscured by her absurdly inflated middle. Her face, though, was a sight to behold in more ways than one; her magenta eyes had long since rolled into the back of her head, surrendering herself completely to the incomparable sensation of having her womb stretched out beyond its realistic limits. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and Riko distantly wondered if Yoshiko would respond to any other stimulus at this point. Looking back at her swollen stomach, Riko could see that Yoshiko was nearing her true, final limit, as it had started to turn red at its center, the unthinkable pressure inside now visible as well as tangible.

Yoshiko’s conflicting pleas for Riko to stop and to continue overfilling her died in her throat. With her fingernails digging harshly into the bedsheets, her mind was swarmed with the urgent pain in her entire stomach, every rational cell of her mind screaming at her to stop the insane treatment Riko was subjecting her to. Just as she thought she would burst, that _some_ thing inside of her would break, she felt, somewhere within the depths of her stomach, Riko drawing her entire length out, and her hold on the bedsheets finally relaxed.

With her girlfriend’s cock finally removed from inside her, Yoshiko let out a shaky, choked breath. Typically, the cum within her womb would stay held inside, however with the unthinkable volume of semen overfilling her guts, it was impossible for an amount that hadn’t made it inside her womb to not dribble out of her gaping entrance.

Riko’s now flaccid dick hung between her legs as she stood before her girlfriend, taking in the sight of her body that she herself had absolutely ravaged. “I’m so sorry, Yocchan… I…” She winced, reaching one hand tentatively forward, resting it carefully atop Yoshiko’s stomach, feeling the skin that had stretched so absurdly tight over the fluid inside her. Yoshiko could only emit a shuddering whine in response, tensing her legs and curling her toes in discomfort. Her breaths came in short, desperate pants, and Riko could only imagine that even just breathing under the immense weight inside her was a difficult task. Wordlessly, she stepped aside, climbing into bed as carefully as she could, and laid down next to the other girl, gaze fixed to her expression. Her face was nearly dripping with sweat, and her face was a deeper red than Riko had ever seen. Her eyes were twisted closed in absolute agony, the smallest bit of tears forming at the edges.

Riko hadn’t noticed that Yoshiko had been holding her breath until she heaved a shaky sigh, punctuated with a pathetic groan. Her grossly expanded stomach rose and fell with each gasp for air, and she raised one trembling hand to rest upon it.

“It hurts s… I’m… I’m so...nghh…” Yoshiko could hardly form words, her mind entirely overwhelmed by the sharp pain that enveloped her entire middle. Riko inched closer, propping herself up on one arm, the other reaching forward to caress her girlfriend’s belly, rubbing in gentle circles across its unreal size. Yoshiko whimpered under her breath, turning her head to the side to face the other girl. With her eyes hardly open, Riko could see how unfocused they were. Her entire mind had practically broken, and Riko couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Yoshiko attempted to squirm closer to her girlfriend, but the slight movement sent a jolt of pain through her stomach, drawing a sharp yelp from deep in her throat. “I can’t...m…” She sniffled. “I can’t move…My...stomach h-hurts so....”

Riko, instead, chose to close the distance between them, running her splayed hand across her aching, distended belly and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Please don’t move,” she whispered, shame coloring her voice at seeing her girlfriend reduced to such a pathetic state. “Do you need anything? Some water? I’ll get it for you.”

Yoshiko gulped and shook her head as best she could. Her trembling hands reached out, and after a few moments of blindly fumbling, she met Riko’s all the way atop her heavily pregnant stomach. It was a task for her to even reach that far, but once she did, she interlaced Riko’s fingers in a vicegrip. “Stay with Yohane…” she gasped, and Riko nodded fervently. The older girl nestled into her shoulder, her labored breathing now tangible through her gently rising chest.

A soft, weak smile formed on Yoshiko’s face, in spite of the sharp ache that pierced her entire bloated midsection. With her girlfriend beside her, and with them stroking her inflated stomach together, she felt as though the pain, discomfort, and immobility were worth it. A twisted sense of pride crept into her mind at both the incomparable amount that Riko was able to cum, and the fact that she was able to take it all without breaking. She regarded her insanely swollen stomach with this in mind, and her smile grew.

The pain in her stomach from having her insides rearranged by gallons of cum wasn’t going away anytime soon, and all she could do was lay in this spot and wait, but for now, she was going to try to treasure this feeling, painful as it was. With Riko by her side, they stroked her taut belly, pumped with thick seed to its breaking point, and the two waited for sleep to overcome them. With the exertion and sheer amount of Riko’s load, it was only a matter of time.


End file.
